Back to December
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is tired of her life tied to Edward Cullen. She makes a risky deal to travel back into her past to try and change the course of her life...set way after BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue**

Even though Bella had been here a few times now, it never failed to intimidate her. The high beige stone walls of the Volturi's castle loomed each side of her, making her feel small and insignificant. And in a way she still was, despite her new powers. The long vaulted dome of the central chamber cast a sickly light as she emerged from under the huge arched entrance and out into the open. As soon as she appeared, the Volturi guards who had escorted her inside, melted off into the darkness, leaving her alone in the spotlight.

The huge chamber was now empty apart from one lone vampire who sat on one of the three thrones arrayed in a semi-circle on a high ledge. The vampire was a male. His shoulder length blonde hair was swept back from his stark white face, making his red eyes stand out more than normal. One black leather gloved hand tapped impatiently on the arm of the throne as he stared down at Bella from his high perch.

"So you came." He sneered.

Bella did her best not to quail under his stony gaze. She forced herself to stand up straight and return his gaze without flinching. "I came." She replied softly.

"The lure of what I can offer you brought you here after all." The male vampire stood gracefully. He left his high perch and began to float over the ground toward her; his black cloak flapping around his slim frame as he did so.

Bella didn't answer him. She stood stock still as he stopped in front of her, his red eyes showing his amusement. He reached out and took her chin in his gloved hand, forcing her to look into his knowing eyes. "I could snap you like a twig." He spat sarcastically.

"But you won't." Bella managed to keep her voice steady.

The male vampire laughed darkly. "No. If Aro or Marcus found out about our little arrangement they would not be best pleased."

Bella's amber eyes flashed fire as she glared at him. "They why do it?"

"Because I am bored and your request amuses me." The male vampire dropped his hand back to his side and smiled at her. Bella thought she had never seen anyone so chilling.

"Cut to the chase, Cauis. I am here. So what happens now?" Bella dared to ask.

Cauis began to stroll around her, looking her up and down, seemingly studying her. "I never understood Edward's fascination with you...I mean of course your blood called to him when you were still human...but now? Apart from your power what is there that draws him and the others to protect you?"

Bella shrugged. "That is something you need to ask Edward himself." She said nonchalantly.

Cauis laughed drolly. "You really have no feelings for your chosen mate at all, do you? I find that amusing after all the trouble you went through to come together."

Bella didn't answer. Cauis frowned as he reached out and took hold of her chin again. "I expect a response."

"Let's just say that the rose tinted spectacles fell away after I changed." Bella choked out.

Cauis seemed satisfied with her answer. He let her go again and drew his voluminous black cloak around him as if shutting out the cold. Bella watched him watching her. She wished he would just get on with it. But all the Volturi leaders were like this. They had to drag out even the most smallest thing. It must be something to do with being alive for so long. She kept silent until he finally began to move again. He floated over to what looked like a small sundial; one of the type you might find in an old stately home. He motioned Bella to come and join him.

"What is this?" She asked as she stared down at the sundial.

"This is the key to turning back the clock." Cauis' hand glided over the stone ornament fondly.

"You use this often, don't you?" Bella guessed. "To revisit the past."

Cauis glared at her, his hand suddenly clenching into a balled fist. "You presume too much."

"I apologize." Bella said automatically. "It was presumptuous of me."

"Been taking lessons in manners from Carlisle?" Cauis sneered.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "Carlisle has taught me to be more diplomatic in my approach, so yes." She confessed.

"Carlisle is a blind fool. They all are." Cauis' hand swept around the large chamber. "This life, this place, it is all meaningless."

"Then why do you stay?" Bella asked curiously. "If you have this you can leave forever."

Cauis' red eyes glinted in anger as he strode froward and gripped Bella around the top of her arms, shaking her. "You have the temerity to ask me that? The answer should be obvious. Unlike you I love my wife."

"Athenodora." Bella hung her head in acquiescence. "Of course."

Cauis released her quickly and stepped back. It was unusual for him to show such emotion. Normally he was cold and calculating. But whenever his wife was threatened in any way, then you could see the lover beneath the cold exterior. It was the only time that Bella felt an affinity with him. "Athenodora will not come with me. She loves the life here, so I am tied too."

"I understand." Bella said softly. "What happens now?"

Cauis ran his gloved hand over the dial for a moment before replying. "I will send you back to him." He told her. "When you arrive you will be human again and for thirty days will remain so. If after that period of time he hasn't asked you to marry him...then you will return and become again who you are now."

"I see." Bella looked at the insignificant sundial for a moment as she pondered over his words. Could she? Should she take the risk? Yes, she could. Her current life was unbearable. Even if she failed it would be worth it just to see him one last time. "And what happens if he doesn't?"

A cold smile crossed Cauis' lips. "Then my dear you will become subservient to me for the rest of your existence."

His words sent shivers down Bella's spine. She swallowed down her fear and placed her hands on the dial. "I agree." She whispered.

"Excellent." Cauis began to move around her in a circle, whispering words in an ancient language she didn't understand. Bella closed her eyes as she heard the whisper of his cloak trailing along the floor. Everything around her became still momentarily before a blinding light made her gasp. She felt her feet lift from the floor and she was spun round violently in a circle; flashing images of her former life unfurled before her like a badly played film.

Bella saw herself as she used to be and her eyes flared open as she relived each moment of her life again up until the time she was changed at the age of nineteen, then it all slowed down. A blinding pain spilt her skull as she felt herself stop spinning and fall to the ground with a dull thud. Ugh, she was cold, so cold...her arms instinctively wrapped around her body as she tried to infuse some warmth into her chilled skin. Her brown eyes stared wildly around as she tried to decipher where the hell she was. By the feel of her soft skin under her exploring fingers she could tell she was human again.

She rolled onto her back and looked up and up at the tall trees which surrounded her. Cauis had dropped her in the middle of the forest. What the hell? Bella managed to scramble onto her feet only to get another shock. She was naked. It was raining heavily. If she didn't find cover soon and some clothes she would freeze to death. Caius had done this deliberately. He got a sick kick out of torturing people. Bella began to run, forgetting she was now just a fragile human and no longer a vampire. She stumbled over a sharp twig and hit the dirt again, crying out in pain.

"Dammit." She cursed. She glanced at her foot to see a large cut underneath, oozing blood.

While she was engrossed in trying to stem the flow of blood a shadow loomed across her. Without her normal vampire abilities she was very vulnerable. She jumped in fright when she heard the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Ever so slowly Bella raised her head, her long chestnut, brown hair falling about her bare shoulders. A gasp left her lips as she looked straight into the eyes of the man she had come back to see.

"Bella?" He said in shock as he stared down at her.

"Hey, Jake." Bella mumbled, trying to hide her nakedness as best she could by drawing her knees up to her chest. "Long time no see."

_**A/N-please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part One**

Jacob continued to stare at Bella in confusion as she wrapped her arms around her body to try and disguise her nakedness. He saw a red blush coat her cheeks and finally realized that he was ogling her; shit. He quickly brought his eyes back to hers. "What are you doing out in the middle of the forest like this?" He asked her.

Bella wished she could give him a satisfactory answer but couldn't. Damn Cauis and his games. Instead she went with the temporary amnesia angle. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"You can't remember?" Jacob sounded disbelieving.

"No." Bella kept her eyes averted from his. From past experience she always knew that Jacob could tell when she was lying.

He didn't call her out on this lie just yet. She began to shiver again and this time he noticed. He shook himself out of his stupor and approached her cautiously. "Look Bella...um there's no easy way to do this but I don't want you to die from hypothermia. Your dad would kill me for one thing and I don't want to die today so I'm gonna lift you up and carry you back to my house, okay?"

Bella nodded. She allowed him to lift her up against his bare chest. He was as careful as he could be not to touch inappropriate areas or stare at her nakedness too openly, although she caught him glancing once or twice. As soon as she was close to him the warmth from his body seeped into her chilled skin and she relaxed against him. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Um..no problem." Jacob said awkwardly.

Bella frowned at his tone. This didn't sound like him. Her Jacob would have made a joke out of finding her like this or made a sarcastic comment or two, but this Jacob seemed awkward and uncertain around her...almost as if he knew her, but not very well. A horrible thought popped into her head, but she needed confirmation first to check if what she was beginning to suspect was true, and that meant asking him questions.

"Jake can I ask you something?" She began tentatively.

Jacob glanced down at her and then quickly looked away again as he got a full view of her breasts. Bella flushed as she folded her arms across her exposed chest._ Damn Cauis_, she thought again. "Yeah, of course." Jacob replied formally. "You've never called me Jake before."

"I haven't?" Bella closed her eyes in despair.

"Well no." Jacob began to pick up his pace as the rain began to pelt down harder. He hunched his body over slightly to shield her from the rain.

"This is going to sound off base and a little weird, but I don't remember much." Bella said softly. "But are we best friends, Jake?"

Jacob didn't answer her right away he was too busy negotiating his way through the trees. He slowed his pace when the way ahead became a bit clearer. "No we're not. We don't hang out at all Bella."

"Oh god." Bella put her hands over her face as she felt unfamiliar tears wash down her face. She should have guessed that Cauis would get some sick twist out of sending her back to an alternate time line. Bastard! This Jake didn't even know her that well.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Jacob asked in concern. "You look kinda pale, well paler than normal."

"Motion sickness." Bella mumbled. "I'll be alright in a moment."

"Okay." Jacob didn't press her, he could see that she was upset.

Bella managed to pull herself together after a while. Considering how bizarre the circumstances were, she thought Jake was handling himself very well. He had been kind and thoughtful and not demanded an explanation. "So, we don't spend any time together?"

"Not really." Jacob jumped easily over a fallen log, Bella didn't even feel a slight jolt. "I mean we see each other at pack meetings and stuff. You smile and say hello, but you are usually with your bloodsucker, sorry I mean Edward, and his family." He stopped running for a moment as he chanced another glance down at her. "Do you remember the pack and Edward?" He checked.

"Yes." Bella said quickly.

"But you don't remember how you came to be in the middle of the forest, naked?" He said suspiciously.

Bella let some tears fall down her face and immediately he looked contrite. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you. We'll be at mine soon and you can borrow some clothes."

"Thank you, Jake." Bella gave him a shy smile.

He returned it for a moment before seeming to realise what he was doing. He face became impassive, an expression she recognized as Sam's, and he continued on his way. They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

Bella's eyes widened as she saw the beloved little red house where she had spent so many happy hours with Jacob, well her Jacob anyway. It had been such a long time since she had seen it, that it brought fresh tears to her eyes. She glanced to the side to see the garage, or as her Jake used to joke, their little _Taj Mahal._ This Jacob didn't have any of those memories and the thought saddened her. How come she had not reconnected with him? What was different in this time line? It had to be something to do with Edward. The reason she had gone seeking her Jake was because Edward had left her. Had he not done so in this reality? All these questions flew rapidly through her brain as Jacob approached the front of the house.

"Jake." She hissed. "We can't just go through the front door. Your dad will see me like this."

Jacob looked at her like she had lost her mind. "My dad is out with the pack, Bella. I thought you said you knew about us. It's just my mom at home. You're gonna need to borrow her clothes."

"Your mom? Sarah is here? She's okay?" Bella babbled.

"You really are acting weird, Bella." Jacob adjusted her in his arms and managed to open the front door without dropping her.

As soon as he entered the house, Sarah appeared. She was wiping her hands dry on a dishcloth as she approached them. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her son carrying a naked girl in his arms. It took her a second to realise it was Bella Swan. "Oh my dear, what happened?"

"Mom, let us through." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Bella needs some clothes. I'll tell you what happened in a second."

"Right." Sarah flashed Bella a confused smile before disappearing off to her room.

Jacob carried Bella into the lounge and placed her carefully on the couch. With his eyes averted he threw a blanket in her direction. Bella thankfully took it and covered up her nakedness. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"No problem." Jacob seemed more relaxed now she was covered. He grinned at her and Bella smiled back. Now that was like her Jacob. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please." Bella nodded eagerly. She suddenly found she was very thirsty. The feeling was strange after not being able to eat or drink for years. She watched as he strolled easily into the kitchen.

By this time Sarah had returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She sat by Bella's side and smiled at her gently. "Here you go, sweetie."

Bella openly stared at Jacob's mom. She had only seen her in pictures, her real memory was vague about how she had looked when she was younger. She had died when Jacob was only ten, but here it seemed that she was very much alive. Sarah was beautiful in every respect. Her long, shiny black hair swayed about her shoulders as she moved, accentuating her long lashes and high cheekbones. Her smile was the image of her sons. "Are you okay, Bella?" She asked in concern when Bella didn't answer.

Bella shook herself. "Sorry, I just feel a little confused."

"You must be. How did you come to be...well like this?" Sarah gestured with her hand at Bella's nakedness.

"I don't really remember." Bella clung to the same lie. What else could she say? There was no plausible explanation she could give.

Sarah took her hand and squeezed it as Jacob returned with the water. She glanced up at her son. "Jake can you leave us alone for a while, please?"

Jacob shrugged. "Okay, I'll be in my room. I have to join dad and the others on patrol soon. See you later, Bella." He grinned at her again before leaving.

Sarah waited until he was out of earshot before she looked back at Bella, her expression had now turned deadly serious. "Sweetheart you can tell me anything. Who did this to you? Were you attacked? Was it...was it the Cullen boy you are involved with? Did he act inappropriately?"

Bella gasped aloud as she realized where Sarah was going with this line of questioning. She shook her head. "No, it wasn't Edward. I just don't remember anything."

"Then how do you know it wasn't him?" Sarah pressed.

"I just have a feeling." Bella mumbled.

Sarah didn't say anything further. She patted Bella's hand and stood up. "I'll let you get dressed while I call your dad. Charlie must be frantic with worry."

"Dad?" Tears sprung up in Bella's eyes as she thought about the father she hadn't been able to see in years.

Sarah sat back down by her side as she watched tears fall down Bella's face. She pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently. "It's okay. We're all here for you, Bella. It will be okay."

Bella gripped onto Sarah tightly, grateful for the comfort that the older woman provided so easily. Just down the hall Jacob listened in to their conversation. This Bella was so different to the one that he had come to know. She seemed so much gentler and vulnerable. He remembered when she had first come back to Forks, he had been ecstatic to get his childhood friend back, but as soon as she started school, the Cullen dude had sunk his hooks into her and she had changed. After that she had been distant and unapproachable. She would never speak to any of them, the bloodsucker did that for her. Instead she would cling to his side like a little marionette doll while he pulled her strings. Well something weird had happened. Perhaps Bella had finally seen through the bloodsucker's dazzling. It saddened him to hear her cry. He was glad that his mom could help. Jacob silently went onto his room and closed the door. He needed to seek sleep if he was going to be able to stay awake for his next patrol shift.

But when he went to bed his dreams were full of the beautiful naked girl in the woods, with the large brown eyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. There's a lot of info in here. I just hope it all make sense! Sighs, Nikki :/**_

**Part Two**

Bella dressed quickly in Sarah's clothes while Jacob's mother went to make her something to eat. The jeans were a bit long in the leg but she solved this problem by rolling them up. Other than that the t-shirt fit well. She felt better now that she was clothed. She settled back on the sofa and waited for the older woman to return. Bella was still having trouble processing that Sarah was alive an well; that was one change in this alternate time line that she was happy about. It had always saddened her that Jacob had lost his mom so young. She knew it had a profound affect on both him and Billy. But it seemed that with Sarah still around Billy was in good health and her son hadn't been burdened with so much so young.

"There you go, Bella." Sarah had approached her unawares. Bella jumped slightly but recovered her poise quickly.

"Thank you." She said gratefully as she took the proffered plate from Sarah. "It's very kind of you."

"No worries." Sarah sat down next to her and watched her eat the sandwich she had made up for her. "Wow, you sure were hungry."

Bella slowed down her eating. She hadn't eaten food in years and it tasted heavenly on her tongue. She gave Sarah a sheepish smile. "It's really good."

"It's only ham and salad." Sarah laughed.

"I like ham and salad." Bella said with her mouth full.

"Well that's good then. While you finish up I'll make that call to Charlie."

"Thank you." Bella said again.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, sweetie." Sarah pointed out kindly. "I'll be back soon."

Bella watched the older woman walk gracefully out of the room. She really was a beauty and so nice and gentle. Bella envied Jacob having a mother like Sarah. Renee left a lot to be desired as a role model. She sighed as she finished eating and drank the water that Jacob had left for her. She wished he would return, she was dying to speak to him some more. As all these thoughts were running through her mind, the front door opened and Billy Black strode in. Bella let out a gasp as she openly stared at him. Gone was the long, grey streaked hair that she was used to seeing. Billy now wore his hair short, cropped close to his head like his son. He was so tall, nearly as tall as Jacob. Bella had only ever been used to seeing him in his wheelchair and it was odd seeing him stride in so confidently, his whole demeanor shouting out his health and vitality. His arms were heavily muscled, his whole body was toned. Like Jacob, he only wore a pair of shorts.

Billy spotted her straight away. His black eyes narrowed as he pulled up a chair and sat down opposite her. Bella quailed under his severe gaze. "I smelt your scent." He said by way of greeting. "Why are you here?" His tone was not friendly at all.

Bella was not used to Billy speaking to her in this way. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible. "Um..I'm sorry. I was lost in the forest. Jake found me and kindly brought me back here." She mumbled.

Billy studied her intently for a moment. Bella's face heated up. She could sense by the tension in the air that he knew she was covering something up. "What were you doing in our part of the forest? You know that you are not allowed."

"Um...I'm so sorry. I just don't really remember." Bella whispered. "I never meant to trespass."

Billy snorted through his nose as he got up from his seat and began to pace. "Did they send you to spy on us?" He demanded.

"Who?" Bella felt confused.

"Don't play games with me Bella Swan. Your adopted family...the Cullens?" He sneered.

"I swear I don't know...the treaty? Why would they need to spy? I don't understand." Bella was now completely bewildered.

"Treaty?" Billy roared. "They violated that treaty when that bloodsucker you became attached to dared to try and make a kill on our lands."

Sarah came running back into the room at the sound of his voice. Jacob too suddenly appeared, alerted by all the noise. He hovered between his dad and Bella when he sensed the tension in the air. Sarah sat next to Bella, who was trembling like a leaf. She put her arms around her and held her close.

"What are you doing, Billy?" She snapped at her husband.

"Trying to find out what she is really doing here?" Billy retorted. "Step back Sarah."

"You are not my Alpha Billy Black." Sarah yelled at him. "I am your wife. Do not speak to me that way."

Her forceful words seemed to calm Billy's temper. He still didn't look happy but he apologized to his wife and sat back down. Once he was sure that his dad was calmer, Jacob seemed to relax too. He began to sit next to Bella on the sofa until a sharp look from his dad made him go and stand beside him instead.

"She doesn't remember anything, Billy. She told me. Jake found her alone and naked in the forest. She's scared." Sarah informed him.

"Is this right?" Billy checked with his son.

"Yes, it's true. I made sure to check that there was no leech stink anywhere near. The only scent was hers." Jacob told him.

Billy ran a hand over his face as he pondered what to do. He had enough on his plate without this. He was silent for a while before speaking again. "I want you to look at me Bella Swan." He said to her surprise.

"Huh?" Bella cuddled into Sarah's side, afraid of this new forceful Billy.

"Billy." Sarah warned him.

"Please Sarah, do not interfere. This is important." Billy pleaded with his wife.

Sarah bit her lip and finally nodded. "Just do as he asks, Bella. No one will hurt you, I promise."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I trust you." She whispered to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at her gently before standing up and letting her husband take her place by Bella's side. Bella gasped when Billy grabbed hold of her chin and made her look straight into his wise, dark eyes. "Hold still." He muttered. "And don't look away."

Bella forced her eyes to remain locked on his. He stared into hers for a long time, his expression easing the longer he looked. After five minutes he released her and stood back up. "You are no longer showing any signs of being under the Cullen's influence. Your pupils are no longer dilated and you seem more coherent. You sound more like the Bella I used to know."

Billy's voice sounded softer now and no longer fierce. Bella found herself relaxing. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jacob smiling at her. Sarah sat down beside her and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella assured her. "But I'm being honest when I say that I don't know what the hell is going on really. You say that Edward trespassed on your lands and tried to make a kill. When was this? Please I need to know." She begged.

Billy exchanged a look with his son. Jacob nodded and left the house. Bella watched him leave, not understanding why he had to go. Billy sat back down on the chair and faced her again. Sarah's eyes became sad as she too watched her son go. Bella felt fear creep into her heart. What the hell had Edward done? And why would he risk trespassing on Quileute lands when he knew that was forbidden? Something told her it was something she had done.

"What did I do?" She said out loud.

"I doubt you did it intentionally." Billy began. "You and Embry had been friends for a long time. There were days when you were still like yourself, but not many."

Bella's head was whirling. She was friend's with Embry? Jake's best friend? How had that come about? This whole universe was topsy turvy. What the hell had Cauis done? She felt sick inside. "Please continue." She choked out.

Billy sighed again. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't."

"I believe you." Billy said huskily. "Maybe the shock of waking up from the cold one's influence has something to do with your memory loss." He hesitated a moment. "This will be hard for you to hear. I needed Jake to go because Embry is his best friend and it hurts him when we talk about it."

"Okay." Bella whispered. The sickness in her gut increased and she began to twist her hands in her lap as panic set in.

Sarah put a comforting arm around her shoulders as Billy continued to speak. "Embry was worried about you. He could see you slipping away and it upset him. We all guessed it wouldn't be long before you became one of them. We tried to make Embry understand he had to accept it but he wouldn't give up on you. He kept saying you were in there somewhere, that we just had to find you. Unbeknownst to me he went to see you alone. I don't know any other details than that. I have no idea what was said between you but the next thing I knew Embry had attempted to try and kidnap you and bring you onto our lands."

"Edward found out and followed me?" Bella guessed.

"Yes. He was on your trail instantly. He caught up with Embry and attacked him. Edward bit him." Billy confessed.

"No." Bella's hands flew to her face as she shuddered from head to toe. She knew how bad a vampire's bite could be to a wolf.

Sarah held her tighter as she began to cry. "Where is Embry? Is he...is he?" Bella couldn't finish.

"Embry has been unconscious for the last week. Needless to say he is not in a good way. The coven leader insists it was a mistake, that we violated the treaty first by abducting you. As is stands we are at war with them. They have brought reinforcements with them, other vampires that have powers that we cannot fight. I have had to pull the pack back and keep them only on our side of the borders." Billy ran a hand through his short hair. "You being here again will only make things escalate."

Bella couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. This alternate reality was something she wasn't prepared for. Carlisle would never have condoned Edward's actions or summoned others to fight the wolves. He believed in peace not war. Edward's actions she could believe. She knew the depths of her husbands depravity. He was good at hiding his dark side. Only when she had changed had she become a witness to the full glare of his true nature. Everything and everyone was so different here, including herself it seemed. Billy was unrecognizable. He was the opposite to the man she used to know. Sarah was alive and well. She and Embry had been friends? That was another mystery that needed explaining. She had come back to try and change the course of her life, so that she could finally make the right choice and be with the man she loved, Jacob. But it seemed Cauis had deliberately deceived her, for what purpose she didn't know.

These thoughts whizzed through her head as she contemplated what to do. She heard Sarah and Billy talking in low voices. "What is it?" She asked, interrupting them.

"We are discussing what to do with you." Sarah told her. "We can't let you go back now that you have broken free."

"But you said yourselves me being here will make things worse. I have to go back." Bella said in defeat.

Billy shook his head. "It doesn't seem that they know you are with us. Somehow you escaped alone. That's a mystery we need to solve. I'll get Jake and the others to go back to where he found you and cover your tracks."

"But..." Bella protested. "My dad?"

"Charlie will be here soon." Sarah advised.

"I'll talk with Charlie." Billy said firmly. He swiftly left the room and headed outside to talk to Jacob.

Bella was left alone with Sarah. She let the older woman hug her again as she built up the courage to ask her something. "Sarah?" She whispered.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Em and I, were we romantically involved? I mean were we more than friends?" She asked hesitantly.

Sarah shook her head. "No. You were just good friends...I always thought...nothing."

Bella raised her head. "What?"

"Well before you became involved with the Cullen's, I always thought you and Jake might have got together. That's how you and Embry became friends, he was trying to set you up with Jake." Sarah revealed.

Her words took Bella's breath away. She sagged back in Sarah's arms and closed her eyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three **

Charlie Swan finally arrived at the Black's. Bella was still sitting by Sarah's side when he entered the house. It had been many years since she had seen him. She only kept in touch with him through e-mails. She braced herself in case her father was different in this reality, like everything else seemed to be, but much to her relief, when she laid eyes on him, Charlie looked the same as he always had.

"Dad." She greeted him tentatively.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie knelt down in front of her and looked at her with a worried frown on his face. "Are you okay? Billy here told me you wandered off and got lost."

Bella glanced sideways at Jacob's father, who just shrugged.

"Were you worried about Embry?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Bella whispered. "My head is all over the place right now."

Charlie laid a comforting hand over hers. "Billy also told me you broke it off with Edward."

"Um, yes." Bella mumbled, glancing at Billy again.

"I'm glad, kiddo. I'm really glad. I never really liked that boy." Charlie gave her a relieved smile. "I know it can't have been easy. Billy says that you would like to stay here a while to make sure you avoid Cullen. I think that's a good idea, kiddo. I mean I'm at work a lot and I don't want you alone in the house in case he calls round."

Bella smiled at her dad and reached out to hug him. She could feel Charlie tense up for a second before returning it briefly. It saddened Bella to think she must rarely have shown him any affection. She let go of him and sat back next to Sarah.

"I'll go home and collect some of your things, Bells." Charlie stood back up. "I'll also be round every day to check on you, okay."

Bella nodded and smiled at him. Charlie smiled back at her before turning back to Billy. The two men left the house, talking in low voices. Bella watched them go, a tear trickling down her cheek. Sarah watched her curiously before reaching across and wiping it away for her.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just seem to be feeling overly emotional. It was good seeing my dad. I haven't seen him in years." She said unthinkingly.

Sarah frowned. "Years? What do you mean by that, sweetie? You see Charlie every day."

Bella cursed her stupidity in her head. "Sorry...I just meant it was good to be able to hug him. I haven't been the best daughter lately by the sounds of it..." she mumbled.

Sarah's expression smoothed out. "I suppose it would seem that way to you. It must be like waking from a long sleep after being under the cold one's spell for so long."

"Kinda." Bella agreed.

"It will be okay." Sarah promised.

"Thank you." Bella said gratefully. "For everything."

Sarah gave her a serene smile before pulling her into a motherly hug.

* * *

Bella stayed with Sarah for the rest of the afternoon. Her dad came back briefly to bring her some clothes and toiletries before leaving again for work; promising to check on her the next day. She saw no sign of Jacob or Billy for hours so presumed they had to patrol the borders with the rest of the pack. Bella helped Sarah clean up and begin to prepare dinner. She wondered aloud where Jacob's sister's were. Sarah seemed sad when she mentioned the twins. She told Bella that the girl's had fled the nest. Rebecca was married to a surfer and Rachel was at College in another state. When Bella tried to make small talk about them, Sarah shut the conversation down. It was obvious that she was hurt by the twin's lack of contact home. It seemed in this universe too, Rachel and Rebecca were as selfish as ever.

Dinner was ready by the time Billy and Jacob returned home. They went straight to the table and began to plough through the enormous meal that Bella and Sarah had whipped up. Sarah rolled her eyes at her family's lack of table manners. She slapped Jacob on the back of his hand when he started to eat with his fingers. He gave her a sunny grin and Bella's heart leapt at the sight of it. She had missed that smile so much. Jacob caught her staring at him and the smile slipped from his face and he wouldn't look at her after that. Bella felt crestfallen and kept her eyes trained on her plate for the rest of the meal.

"Any problems out there today?" Sarah asked after a while.

Billy finished eating and sat back, patting his stomach. "That was lovely, Sarah."

"Thank Bella, she cooked most of it." Sarah revealed.

"Well thank you, Bella." Billy said instead. He nudged his son who was still looking anywhere but at Bella. "Thank the cook, Jake."

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled. He quickly picked up his plate and threw it in the sink before disappearing to his room.

Sarah stared after her son in confusion. "What is wrong with him? What happened out there?"

A wry smile crossed Billy's face, easing the permanent worry lines that seemed to be etched into his skin. "It was a quiet afternoon. We didn't see any traces of the Cullen's or their accomplices at all. No, poor Jake has been suffering a bit of teasing and he got pissed about it."

"Ah." A knowing smile crossed Sarah's face as she glanced at Bella. "I see."

Bella felt bewildered. What was going on? She looked cluelessly between the adults who both laughed at her. "I don't understand." She said.

"The pack share each other thoughts remember? I expect my hormonal son had finding you in your compromising position on replay in his head." Sarah winked at her as she began to clear the table.

Bella's face flushed red as Billy laughed louder.

* * *

Jacob didn't come out of his room for nearly an hour. It took that long for Bella's blush to die down. When he did emerge out of his room, he immediately scowled as Billy began to laugh again. "I'm going to see Embry." He muttered.

Immediately the brief moment of humor died. Billy sobered up and nodded at him. "Take Bella with you. It will do Embry good to know that she is near."

"He is not aware of anything." Jacob snapped. "He wouldn't even know."

"That's not true." Sarah chided her son. She knew his anger was coming from deep inside a place full of fear. "Sue said that although he is unconscious he is still aware."

"What would she know? She's not a doctor." Jacob retorted.

"Jacob." Billy reprimanded him. "I know you are upset but never talk to your mother that way."

Jacob hung his head, looking contrite. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Sarah embraced her son briefly before releasing him. "Please take Bella with you. I believe Sue is right. It would comfort him to know that she is safe and well."

Jacob swallowed thickly before nodding. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and gestured with a quick jerk of his head for Bella to follow him. She quickly did so, whispering her goodbyes to Sarah and Billy as she passed.

* * *

They strolled side by side in silence on the way to the Clearwaters. Embry was being looked after by Sue and her family as Kay, Embry's own mother, couldn't handle what had happened to her son. She was an alcoholic and had no idea about what secret life her son led and how he came to be injured. She sought solace in drink to ease her pain and rarely visited him. Bella didn't know what to say to Jacob. He still refused to look at her, keeping his eyes straight ahead, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his shorts as he marched along. Bella had to jog to keep up with his lengthy strides.

It only took ten minutes to reach the Clearwater's spacious home. Like the Black's, it was all one storey; the outside painted a cheery pastel blue. Harry's truck was parked outside along with Sue's sleek saloon. Jacob marched up the porch steps and went straight in, not bothering to knock. Bella hesitated outside for a second before following. She hurried after Jacob as he headed down the wide hallway and into the open plan kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He didn't seem surprised to see either of them.

"How's Embry?" Jacob asked the older man.

Harry folded up his paper and looked at them both. "About the same. Lee is sitting with him at the moment. I'll take over soon." He then turned his dark eyes onto Bella and gave her a kind smile. Harry always looked jovial even when he was trying to be serious. "Hello, Bella. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Harry." Bella gushed. This was yet another change. In her reality Harry had died from a heart attack after witnessing his beloved daughter phase right before his eyes. Here he was alive and well, and much fitter too, by the looks of his much slimmer profile. She wondered whether Leah was part of the pack, she would have to try and find out discreetly.

Harry smiled at her. "Next time you see your old man tell him we are due for another fishing trip if he ever pulls his ass away from work."

"Will do." Bella promised.

Harry opened up his newspaper again as Jacob began to march down the hall toward the room where they were keeping Embry. Bella followed him as quickly as she could. She wished he would talk to her, this uncomfortable silence was grating on her nerves. Jacob opened the door to Embry's room and headed inside. It was darker than the hall and Bella had to blink a few times in order for her eyes to get accustomed to the muted light. When she could see she noticed Leah getting up from a chair placed by the large double bed.

"How is he?" Jacob asked her.

"The same." Leah said softly. She then glanced at Bella and her eyes hardened. "I see you brought the spoilt princess with you."

"I had no choice." Jacob said sullenly. "I was ordered to. They think her being here might help Em."

Leah marched up to Bella and glared down at her. She jabbed her in the chest. "I am only tolerating you here because I have no choice. He is here because of you and I will never forgive you for that." She sneered before she quickly exited the room.

Bella felt sick. She glanced at Jacob who had taken Leah's place in the chair by Embry's bed. She know knew that deep down Jake blamed her too. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Save it for someone who cares." Jacob snapped. "I am here to see my friend."

Bella shrank back against the wall, her arms slipping around her waist as she tried to hold herself together.

XXXXXX

Bella stood with her arms wrapped around her middle for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing. She frowned as she pulled her arms apart and straightened up. She was not going to fall back into her old useless human habits. Instead she shoved aside her hurt and walked over to the bed. "He was my friend too." She said firmly when Jacob shot her a resentful glare.

Bella stared down at Embry, he looked like he was just fast asleep. A drip had been set up by the bed, giving him much needed nutrients while he was comatose. His chest rose and fell with each labored breath he took. Bella reached out and gently touched his hair with her fingers.

"Hey little brother." She said softly. She froze as she realized what had come out of her mouth. Why had she said those words?

It was Jacob who provided the answer. "He loved you calling him that. He told me he called you his big sis. When I asked him why, he said that because you were both only children that you had kind of adopted each other." He said brokenly.

"Em is my family." Bella whispered. "He is the kindest, most thoughtful and loving person I know. I wish he really was my brother. I've always been on my own, always."

Jacob finally looked at her properly for the first time. There was no longer any resentment or anger in his eyes, he just looked lost. "I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about him. He's my best friend." He said huskily, his voice full of emotion.

"I understand why you did. It is my fault." Bella touched Embry's hair again and stroked it away from his forehead. "He risked his life to save mine. He put his faith in me and I let him down."

Jacob glanced at her a moment before reaching out and placing a warm hand over hers. Bella felt tears prick at her eyes at the familiar touch. She had missed him so much. "Now that you're here I know he will get better." He said with certainty.

Bella wiped a hand over her eyes and nodded as words failed her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Bella lay in the twin's old bedroom and tried to sleep. Her mind was whirling with all the new information she had learned that day. Cauis had really pulled a number on her. She had expected to return to a point in her own universe where she could reverse the stupid choices she had made and right the wrongs she had done. In her world, she already had Jacob's love; here he was distant. The only good thing were the people that were still alive here; Sarah and Harry, Billy was a stronger man because his wife was still alive and it soothed her that Jake hadn't had to go through the loss of his mother.

She pondered over her friendship with Embry. As she had watched over him, strange memories that didn't belong to her, had begun to stir in her brain. Things had come out of her mouth that she shouldn't have known. Jacob had mellowed a little as they spent time by Embry's bedside, he had let go of his resentment toward her and made polite conversation. Bella was grateful for the small breakthrough. It was a start.

Eventually exhaustion caught up with her and she fell into a troubled sleep. Her dreams were nightmarish in tone. She hadn't slept in years and she had forgotten how much she used to be cursed with nightmares. Bella thrashed around as a particularly disturbing image of Edward appeared in her head. Her heart rate began to speed up as his face loomed above hers. Her eyes stared blindly up into his as he leaned closer to her, whispering soothing phrases over and over as his cold hand stroked her cheek.

"It won't hurt." He murmured. "You won't remember. I promise you won't remember. Just a small taste."

The Bella in her dream was frozen in place as Edward inhaled deeply, his nose grazing the sensitive skin along the base of her throat. He moved her hair aside as he found the spot he was looking for and gently sank his teeth into her neck, his amber eyes turning a dark red...

Bella woke up sweating. Her heart was hammering so fast that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She reached across and switched on the bedside lamp, flooding the room with light. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself down. "It was a dream, just a dream." She mumbled.

Slowly she felt her heart slow down and her breathing come back to normal. Her hand reached up and pushed her hair aside as she felt along her neck for the same spot in the dream where Edward had bitten her. She was certain that her skin would be smooth and she would feel nothing. When her fingers found the small pivots in her skin she shivered with fear. Her heart began to race again as nausea welled up in her throat. She scrambled out of the bed and went over to the long mirror attached to one of the wardrobes. With trembling fingers she felt for the spot again and twisted around so she could see it in the mirror. Her worst fears were realized when she saw the red marks in her pale skin. Bella just made it to the bathroom as she began to throw up again and again until there was nothing left in her stomach.

The light in the bathroom was switched on making Bella flinch as she hovered above the toilet bowl. Jacob had heard her mad dash from the bedroom and he had come to investigate. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Bella sank back against the cold tiles along the wall and began to cry. Jacob knelt down in front of her and took hold of her shoulders. "Are you ill? Was it something you ate at dinner?"

All Bella could do was shake her head. She was beyond speech. Her face was stark white as the image of what Edward had done to her kept replaying in her head. The Bella from this universe had been used as a blood bank by him. That wasn't a nightmare she just had but a memory. Who knew how often he had tasted her blood? He must be using contacts to cover up his reddened eyes. Everyone she had come across thus far was different in some way, she dreaded to think what the other Cullen's were like. They must know. It sounded like Carlisle was totally different from the small information she had managed to gleam from Billy. Maybe they were all secret blood drinkers. Working at the hospital certainly gave Carlisle access to an unlimited supply of blood.

Jacob helped her up and put a steadying arm around her waist as he helped her out of the bathroom and down the hall. Her hair fell across her face getting in her eyes and he reached out and pushed it aside. His eyes zeroed in on the bite mark right away.

"Shit...shit." He cursed. "What the fuck is that, Bella?"

Bella began to cry again. Jacob quickly picked her up and carried her into the lounge. He placed her on the couch and brought her some water. Bella took it from him and drank greedily.

"Better?" He asked when she was finished.

"Yes." Bella choked out.

"What is that mark, Bella?" Jacob demanded.

Bella put her head in her hands and hid her face from him. "I only just found it myself. I had a bad dream...Edward...he was..."

"Shit." Jacob cursed again. "That demon has been drinking your blood."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't remember." Bella sobbed, becoming hysterical again.

"That's why Embry took you. He must have found out what was happening." Jacob guessed. His fists were clenched at his sides. "I have to tell dad right now."

"No you can't." Bella said in alarm.

"That's not your call." Jacob snapped. "The bastard's have gone too far. Not only have they attacked one of our own but they have been drinking human blood."

"Please think this through. I don't want to cause trouble." Bella begged again. History was repeating itself. She was once again sparking off danger. Damn Caius to hell!

Jacob didn't listen to her. He called out to his mom to come to help Bella before running out the door to contact Billy.

* * *

Bella had never seen Billy Black so enraged. The muscles along his broad chest were jumping under the skin as he tried to keep himself under control. His jaw was clenched tight as were his fists. The others were not much better. Paul looked like he wanted to set the world alight, his arms were shaking badly. Bella watched as all the wolves milled around the Black's lounge as Jacob filled them in on what she had told him. Sarah sat by her side, her own eyes wide with shock as she heard what Edward had done. Bella noticed that Leah wasn't among the pack, it seemed that only Seth had changed. For that small fact she was glad.

"How long?" Billy asked Bella. "How long has he been using you?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." Bella whispered brokenly.

"Well try." Billy snapped.

"Enough." Sarah warned her husband. "You can see how distressed she is."

Billy took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I just can't believe we missed it. I understand now why Embry chose to act so rashly and kidnap you."

"I'm so sorry." Bella said for the hundredth time.

"You were under his influence child. You wouldn't have had any choice." Billy now sounded tired.

"She still chose to be with him knowing what he was." Paul yelled, his whole body was vibrating.

"PAUL LEAVE NOW." Billy thundered.

Paul shot him a resentful glare but did as his Alpha commanded. The front door nearly came off of it's hinges as he slammed it after him. Billy sighed. "Jared go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Jared nodded silently as he left.

"They violated the treaty in every way, Billy. We should attack now." Sam said firmly.

Billy shook his head. "We have to be smart about this. They have other vampires with them now. We need to know what their strengths are."

"You have to let me return to them." Bella begged. "I am bringing danger to you by staying here."

"None of that matters now. We are at war here." Billy dismissed her plea. "You are under our protection."

"What do you suggest then?" Sam demanded.

"We need to find out what they are doing. Somehow we have to get close the Cullen's house and spy on them without being seen so we can gather intelligence." Billy mused.

"That's impossible." Quil interjected. "They'll smell us a mile away. And that mind reader will be able to hear what we are thinking."

Billy ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I know all this, let me think."

Bella remained silent throughout this exchange. The whole time her eyes had been on Jacob as he listened earnestly to his father. Occasionally his eyes would wander over in her direction before he realized what he was doing, then he would look away again, frowning. Bella longed to go over and join him. She missed the way her Jake would have immediately come over to comfort her and tell her it would be alright. But this was not her world. It was Billy's last words that pulled her back into the moment.

"You need to spy on them without being detected." She said softly.

"Wow you're quick." Quil sneered. "That's what we just said."

"Quil." Jacob reprimanded him.

"That's right defend the leech lover." Quil muttered. "I knew you would."

"Do I have to send you out too?" Billy snapped. "Be quiet."

Quil folded his arms and stared at the floor, a sullen expression on his face. "Alright."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment as she felt Sarah squeeze her hand comfortably. She opened them again and smiled sadly at the older woman, before suddenly standing up from the sofa. "I have something to say." She said boldly.

All eyes turned in her direction and she shrank back slightly. However she was tired of falling back into her old human habits. She was here on a mission and she planned to do everything she could to complete it. She stared everyone down before continuing. "You say that you need to spy on the Cullen's to find out what they are up to. Well I can help you."

"How exactly?" Billy asked her. "I told you we are not sending you back to them."

"I'm not saying that." Bella replied. "But I can help you scout the Cullen's property and keep you from being detected."

Billy seemed confused. He turned to face her fully as did everyone else. "Go on." He urged her.

Bella's eyes were on Jacob as she continued to speak. "I have a power of my own. It was something I discovered quite by accident. I'm not sure if the Cullen's know about it, I can't remember that. But they don't know I'm with you so we can use it to our advantage."

"Power?" Quil snorted derisively. "You are a fragile human."

"DO NOT UNDERESTMATE ME, QUIL ATEARA." Bella shouted at him, startling everyone in the room, including herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I can shield you. I am human yes, but I am strong enough to be able to cover you while you look around and listen to what the Cullen's are doing."

Bella saw Jacob grinning at her out of the corner of her eye and this action strengthened her resolve. Billy seemed intrigued. He came nearer to her. "What about the mind reader?" He checked.

"That too." Bella assured him. "My shield will block any of their powers within a certain radius."

"How do you know all this when you claim to have forgotten so much?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged. "But you have to trust me. I want the Cullen's gone from here as much as you, believe me." She continued to look Billy in the eye until she saw him nod.

"We need to test this theory. I want a small number of us to converge on the Cullen mansion at 0500 hours. Bella you will stay with Jake at all times, is that clear?" Billy ordered her.

Bella locked eyes with Jacob, who was still smiling at her. "Yeah, I can live with that." She agreed.

"Right, when we reach the mansion I will create a small diversion to bring the Cullen's out of their lair. Then we will see if this power of Bella's works. If not we withdraw immediately. Is that understood?" Billy commanded.

There was a chorus of agreement. Billy nodded again. "Right I want all of you except the wolves on patrol duty to get some rest. I will see you in a few hours." He watched as each member of the pack began to leave. When the room was empty he took his wife's hand and led her off to their bedroom, bidding Bella and Jake goodnight.

That left Jacob and Bella alone for the moment. He was staring at her appreciatively. "Well you are full of surprises, Bells." He said in amusement.

Bella gasped at the sound of her old nickname coming out of his mouth. Jacob seemed to realise what he had said as he frowned again and began to shut down. "I'm going to bed." He muttered as he ran from the room.

Bella sank back down on the couch, her head filled with the sound of Jacob's beloved voice speaking her name.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five**

Bella never went back to sleep. She had too much on her mind. Now she was alone she began to worry. She regretted her rash action in declaring that she would be able to protect the wolf pack from the Cullen's using her shield. She had never been tested before when she was human; yes, Edward could never read her mind and when she had been in Volterra the first time as a human, none of the Volturi's powers had worked on her. When she had been changed she had been able to make full use of her shielding abilities. It had gotten her and the Cullen's out of scrapes many times. She had learned to extend the power until it reached over several miles. But she was human again now, in a different universe to her own, there was no guarantee she had the same ability.

"I am such an idiot." She mumbled to herself as she began to pace back and forth. "I'm just going to cause more trouble."

In the end she took a shower to calm herself down. There was nothing she could do now anyway. The plan to test her shield had already been set in motion. She just hoped that she wouldn't come to regret her stupidity.

At exactly five am, Billy, Paul and Quil along with Jacob gathered together to head over to the Cullen's. The other wolves were staying behind to guard the borders. Sarah was up too. She had her dressing gown pulled tight around her slim frame as she looked at her husband anxiously. "You will be careful?" She said again.

Billy took her in his strong arms and kissed her gently. "Put the kettle on and keep the breakfast warm, we'll be back before you know it."

Sarah hugged him tight for a second before letting go. She then strode over to her son and hugged him too. "Don't do anything rash and look after Bella." She warned him.

Jacob hugged her back. "I'll be fine mom." He assured her.

Lastly Sarah approached Bella. She put her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful, sweetheart. There is no shame if your power doesn't work." She whispered to her.

Bella pulled back and gazed into Sarah's wise eyes. Did she know her fears? Maybe, it was probably written all over her face. She embraced the older woman again and whispered her thanks. Sarah nodded and let go. "Be safe, all of you."

Everyone murmured their goodbyes as they began to file out of the house into the open air.

* * *

"Now Bella, how near do you have to be for this to work?" Billy asked her as they got ready to go.

"To be honest I'm not sure...pretty close I think." Bella mumbled, her worry increasing with each second that passed.

"We'll meet about half a mile outside the perimeter. I'll create the diversion then I want you all to creep as close to the mansion as you can. Remember, any hint that you are detected, then I want you all to withdraw. Got that?" Billy pressed.

The others all agreed before disappearing swiftly within the trees to change. Jacob remained by Bella's side in his human form. "Come on then." He held out his arms.

"You're going to carry me?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Well how else are we going to get you there?" Jacob retorted.

"By wolf back." Bella stated firmly.

"Wolf back riding? You'll fall." He scoffed.

Bella glared at him. "I assure you I will not. I've done it before many times. I will be fine. We don't have time for you to run in your human form. This way we will all get there a lot quicker."

"When did you go wolf back riding?" Jacob demanded.

"With Embry." Bella lied, not knowing what else to say.

"He never said." Jacob still sounded disbelieving. "I would have seen it in his head."

"There's a lot you don't know Jacob Black." Bella was getting impatient. "Come on we're wasting time."

"You better hold on tight." Jacob warned her.

"Believe me I will." Bella promised.

Jacob reluctantly led the way into the forest and phased.

* * *

Bella lay low on Jacob's back as he ran swiftly through the trees. All the wolves ran in a v formation behind Billy. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Jacob's father. She was used to the other wolves, especially Jacob, but to see Billy as he could have been, was nothing short of amazing. He was larger than Jacob, but not by much. His fur was the same russet red color but was mixed with dark brown flecks that shimmered when he ran. You could see the powerful play of his muscles as he moved at the head of the pack. He was every inch the Alpha. Jacob ran just behind him, matching his father's strides.

The ride over to the Cullen's mansion was exhilarating. It had been so long since Bella had run with the pack. Old memories assaulted her as she recalled the last time she had spent with her Jacob. They had spent one glorious day together, first at the beach then taking a trip through the forest while he carried her on his back. That had been before they learned about the newborns and everything went downhill. Bella's mood darkened as she blocked out the memories of her old life. She was here now and needed to concentrate on the task ahead.

Seconds later and Billy stopped abruptly. It fascinated Bella the way the other wolves halted simultaneously so that they didn't bump into each other. For such large creatures they were incredibly graceful. She could sense that they were communicating with each other silently as they all remained still but fully alert; their twitching ears were the only movement. After a tense few moments Billy took off and disappeared within the trees.

Jacob then lay flat on the ground, indicating to Bella that he wanted her to climb down. She did so easily and watched as he trotted off behind the cover of some trees before returning in his human form. He gave her a wry smile. "You didn't fall."

Bella smiled back at him. "It must have been because you were being so careful."

They looked at each other intently for a moment before the sound of the other wolves beginning to pace restlessly pulled them back into the moment. Jacob ushered her forward. Bella hurried after him, trying to match his long strides, but she struggled. Jacob didn't slow down or wait for her, he was too eager to get to where he was going. Bella glanced over her shoulder to see the other wolves following silently behind.

A gap in the trees appeared before her and she scrambled after Jacob as he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees before peering out. He motioned for Bella to do the same. She crawled on all fours until she was next to him and stared out through the gap. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound as she got her first glimpse of the Cullen's mansion. It was nothing like she remembered from her time line. Instead of the airy, glass paneled building, painted in white, that she remembered; this building was the opposite. The high stone walls were as black as night. Turrets surrounded the top of the building; the windows were small and difficult to see through. The river that ran off to one side of the building had been rerouted here to create a type of moat. To Bella it looked like an old Gothic castle from one of those cheesy horror novels.

"My god, it's horrific." She whispered.

Jacob turned to look at her. He frowned. "You've spent enough time in there. Are you saying you don't remember?"

Bella just shrugged. She wasn't lying, she didn't recall this place at all. Jacob looked disbelieving but he didn't call her out on it. He stared back out at the building. "Are you ready? My dad will create the diversion soon."

Now that she was here, about to test her power, Bella began to doubt herself. She sat back on her haunches, her arms wrapping around her middle as she began to panic. Jacob saw her move and sensed her fears. He sat back too and reached out, yanking her arms apart. "You have to concentrate."

"I'm scared." Bella confessed. "What if I let you all down?"

"You won't." Jacob said with certainty. He smiled at her encouragingly and took her hand in his own. His warmth flooded through Bella's hand and her panic began to ease. "I'm right here with you, okay."

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

Jacob nodded at her before turning to look back at the Cullen's mansion. "One, two, three...now." He counted down.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the loudest, most eeriest howl ricochet through the air. Goose bumps prickled her skin as it sounded again and again and again as Billy continued to make one hell of a noise. She felt Jacob squeeze her hand. "Concentrate." He reminded her.

"Yes." Bella closed her eyes and disappeared within herself as she sought the source of her power.

* * *

There was no movement at first from the dark, black building. Billy continued to howl continuously, setting Bella's nerves on edge. She had to force herself to block him out as she tried to summon the power that she knew was deep within her. Jacob's hand clutched hers tighter and her eyes snapped open as the large wooden doors at the front of the building began to slowly open. She wished for her enhanced eyesight right then as four shadowy figures emerged into the open. They were all huddled together as they glanced out into the early morning light.

Bella forced herself to concentrate hard as she finally felt the warm glow build up inside her as she used her fragile strength to extend the shield to cover the waiting wolves. Jacob was studying her carefully. "Well?" He asked.

"It's done, but hurry, I am out of practice and I don't think I can hold it for long." Bella gasped.

"Go." Jacob ordered the others. "Creep down, but if they detect you then withdraw."

The other wolves did as he bid. They silently loped down the steep hill, still staying under cover of the trees. They edged nearer and nearer. The shadowy figures seemed unaware of their approach. Billy had stopped howling and everything was now deathly silent. Bella stared at the figures, trying to ascertain who they were. She wished they would come out into the light.

"I need to get closer." She whispered to Jacob.

"No way. This is close enough." Jacob said firmly.

"I need to see who they are." Bella pressed.

"Well they're not the Cullen's I can tell you that." Jacob replied softly.

Bella bit her lip as she glanced at him. He was probably going to kill her but she needed to see. She yanked her hand out of his and began to scramble down the hill a little. Jacob cursed her as he began to follow. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Trying to see who they are." Bella hissed back at him. She ventured a bit further down the hill until she had a better view. The four figures had moved further from the doorway and into the light.

They each wore long, black cloaks covering their forms from head to toe. Bella frowned, their dress reminded her of what the Volturi guard wore when they left the confines of the castle in Volterra. Nausea began to well in her throat as she finally realized who the Cullen's guests were. Finally one of them removed their voluminous hoods. Bella let out a small cry as she stared at the face of her old nemesis, Jane. Her red eyes glinted as she glared at her companions, her small, cherub like face showed her displeasure. The wolves were now almost on top of them, but still Jane and her cohorts hadn't detected them.

Bella felt her strength waning. The sight of the Volturi guard had sickened her. "Jake, call them back. I can't hold on any longer."

Jacob nodded. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out the sound of an owl hooting. The wolves immediately retreated and began to wind their way back to Jacob and Bella. As soon as they were all together again, Jacob phased back and Bella climbed onto his broad back. As swiftly as they could they made their escape just in time as Bella's strength finally gave out and she dropped the shield.

The first test had been a success, but Bella knew that there was something bigger going on than she had expected. She clung to Jacob as he ran fast through the forest, her tears soaking his fur as she cried.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six**

Bella and the pack made several forays over the next few days to test her power. They would return at different times of the day to make sure that they were not being detected and that the vampires were not trying to ambush them. Every time Bella managed to shield the pack for longer. Billy added a new pack member each time until on the sixth day he took them all along with him. Much to everyone's relief, when the vampires were spotted, they seemed oblivious to the wolves presence. It enabled them to get very close to the Cullen's lair.

Jacob would always stay with Bella and watch over her while his brothers went about their task, exploring and listening to the vampires as they strolled about outside. There was one odd factor that finally resonated with them on the last day. They had seen Jane and her sibling Alec on many occasions; the other two vampires never revealed themselves when outside, but remained covered at all times. But there was no sign of the Cullen's themselves at all. Both Bella and Billy found it strange that Edward, especially, had not come in search of her because she had now been gone for nearly ten days. After questioning Charlie he told them Edward had not been at the house looking for Bella. That could only mean one thing, something had happened to the family. But what?

Bella had told Billy and the others everything she knew about the Volturi. They were alarmed that the so called vampire royalty were sniffing around the area. This could only be bad news.

"What the hell do they want?" Billy asked rhetorically for the hundredth time.

"I don't know." Bella said in despair. "They are cunning and devious. Who knows?"

"From what little intelligence we have been able gather, this Jane person and her brother have been sent ahead to scout the area and keep an eye on things." Billy clenched his fists in frustration. "I just wish I knew what they wanted? Us...you? Control of the area?"

Sarah approached him and put her arms around his waist. "You have to remain calm, Billy. I know it is frustrating, but your fears are infecting the others and they look to you for guidance."

As always Billy calmed down when his wife touched him. He wrapped his own arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry." He said tiredly. "As always you are right."

"Come and rest for a while." Sarah urged him. "You are exhausted."

"Only if you come with me." Billy smiled at her as she caressed his cheek lovingly. Bella had to look away; the love the two of them shared was overwhelming.

"Will you be alright for a while, Bella?" Sarah checked.

"Of course. I'm going to head over and see Embry soon." Bella assured her.

"Okay. I'm sure Jake will join you soon when he has finished his patrol." Sarah took her husbands hand and led him from the room.

Bella watched them go sadly. If only she could get Jake to look at her the way Billy looked at his wife. Time was running out and she had hardly made any progress at all.

* * *

As usual Leah greeted her with a scowl when she arrived at the Clearwater's. "Why are you here again?" She snapped.

Bella was getting used to this greeting. She kept her face impassive and pushed past Leah and began to make her way to Embry's room. "You know why I keep coming. He's my friend." She said over her shoulder.

"Some friend you were. He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you." Leah yelled.

Usually Bella ignored Leah's sniping but today she didn't have the patience for it. She whipped round and glared at the taller girl. "I know that his condition is my fault. Believe me you don't have to drum that fact into me every day. But despite that he is my little brother and I care about him deeply. So you are just going to have to suck it up, Leah Clearwater."

A wry smile replaced the scowl on Leah's face for a brief second as she crossed her arms defensively. "So you have some spunk after all." She muttered.

"I haven't got time for this." Bella turned away again.

"You're not the only one who cares about him." Leah called after her.

Bella stopped in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Leah in confusion. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"That's none of your business." Leah turned on her heel and walked away.

Bella frowned as she entered Embry's room. She had been trying to find out titbits of information about Sam and Leah's relationship, but no one was particularly forthcoming. They seemed bewildered that she had even asked. She was beginning to wonder if the Sam and Leah in this universe had ever been together. She pushed this from her mind when she laid her eyes on Embry.

"Hey, little brother." She greeted him.

He looked just the same, as if he was in some type of deep sleep. Sue had made sure that he was more comfortable. The Clearwater's had done an amazing job looking after him. Harry was in charge of his care. Bella had asked Jake about Harry, she was curious why he hadn't phased like Billy. Jake had told her that Harry could if he wanted to, but he had a heart condition that could be fatal if he tried. It seemed in this time line that Harry was actually listening to everyone's advice and taking care of his health.

Bella pulled up a chair and sat down beside Embry's bed. She reached out and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. Her fingers lingered on his skin. Was it her imagination or did he feel a little warmer today? Bella hoped so. That could only be a good thing.

"I wish you would wake up little brother. I have so much I need to tell you and ask you. I feel so lost Em. I don't know what to do. Everything is so different here to what I was expecting. I don't know what to do for the best. Should I confess about who I really am and what I'm doing here? Or should I keep fumbling my way through, hoping that I don't screw up along the way and take you all down with me?" Bella whispered brokenly. "Would anyone believe me anyway?"

The only response was Embry's labored breathing. It felt good to Bella to be able to unburden herself. It had been a hard ten days. She had made a little progress with Jake. He now seemed comfortable around her and occasionally he would tease her like her Jacob used to do. He had slipped up occasionally and called her Bells, but when he realized he seemed to pull back from her. She wasn't sure why. It was hard getting much time with him as he was often out of the house on patrol duty or they were always surrounded by others.

"Do you think Jake actually has any feelings for me at all, little brother? Sarah tells me that we became friends originally because you wanted to set us both up. That was before I became involved with the Cullen's. Was it because he said he liked me? Or were you just guessing. Oh god I wish I knew what to do?" Bella said in despair. "I wish you would wake up. I just know things will get better if you wake. Please little brother. I need you."

Her pleadings fell on deaf ears. Embry was as unreachable as ever. Bella wiped away the tears that had leaked out of her eyes while she had been speaking. She felt selfish unburdening herself on Embry when he was unconscious, but she felt like she had no one else to confide in. Sometimes she felt like confessing everything to Sarah, but she would stop herself. It wasn't fair to Jake's mom to draw her into her worries. Everyone was on edge enough as it was. After that Bella talked about inconsequential things until she ran out of things to say. She then picked up a book she had with her and began to read to Embry instead.

* * *

Jacob arrived just as she finished reading the last chapter. He poked his head around the door and glanced over at his friend. "Any change?" He asked hopefully.

"I think his skin feels warmer." Bella replied.

Jacob looked crestfallen. He came further into the room and gently closed the door. "Lee nearly bit my head off. Did you two have an altercation or something?"

Bella smiled wryly. "Kinda...I think me being here is getting in the way of her being with Embry herself."

"Uh huh...you picked up on that vibe then?" Jacob pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"She likes him." Bella said simply.

"Yeah I get that impression." Jacob smiled at her tiredly before glancing back down at his friend again. "Hey, Em."

"Jake I know I asked you this before...but did Sam and Leah ever date or anything?" Bella pressed.

Jacob sighed. "Why are you so interested in Sam Uley?" He said irritably.

Bella was surprised at his sharp tone. Why was her asking about Sam and Leah bothering him so much? "I was only curious whether Sam and Leah ever dated."

"Why?" Jacob retorted. "Why do you need to know who Sam has dated?"

"I don't...I mean...I'm not. I just wondered." Bella stuttered. What was his problem?

"Jeez you are so freaking obvious." Jacob snapped. "If you like the guy just damn well say so."

"I never said I liked Sam." Bella said in shock. "Why would you think that?"

Jacob got up from his seat and began to pace. He shot her a dark look. "You are always fishing for information about him. It's Sam this and Sam that. Now you're asking who he's dating?" He sneered.

Finally Bella got it. Jacob was jealous. He thought she was after Sam. No wonder he had been blowing so hot and cold with her. He assumed she was only trying to get close to him to fish for information about Sam. It was so far from the truth that a giggle escaped Bella's mouth before she could stop it. She clapped a hand over her mouth as he glared at her again.

"You think this is funny?" Jacob yelled in disbelief.

"No, Jake you've got the wrong idea." Bella said quickly. "I'm not interested in Sam."

"Yeah right." Jacob replied sarcastically. "Why do you need to know who he is dating?"

"Ugh this is all just going wrong." Bella clenched her hands into fists. "I'm not interested in who Sam Uley is dating. I just..."

"What?" Jacob interjected. "What are you so interested in then?"

"I...I...I..." Bella ran out of words. She didn't know how to explain herself.

"See you can't even think of a convincing lie." Jacob shot back at her. "Well you're welcome to him."

"Jake you've got it wrong." Bella begged him.

"Don't bother." Before she could say anymore he ran from the room, leaving her staring after him.

Bella sank down into her seat and put her head in her hands. How could one simple curious question spark such a mess? She couldn't believe it. The fact that Jake thought she had the hots for Sam Uley, of all people, was ridiculous. Sam wouldn't come near her with a bargepole. He had never been her biggest fan in her own time line. She doubted he would be in this one either. He rarely looked at her or spoke to her at all. Dammit, how did she make such a mess of things without even trying? Easy tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the closed door.

"This wasn't meant to happen." She cried aloud in frustration. "Why do I always screw up?"

"What the hell have you done now, sis?" A hoarse voice startled her. Bella turned and looked at Embry, his dark eyes were open, a small smile on his face. He was awake at last!

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven**

"You're awake." Bella cried out in delight. She leaned over Embry and nearly choked him with her embrace.

"Jeez, sis. Don't choke me." Embry said hoarsely. "I could use some water."

"Sorry, sorry." Bella quickly let him go and poured some water into a glass, adding a straw so he could suck through it. She hovered over him and helped lift his head a little so he could drink.

"That's better." Embry gasped as he settled back down.

"I can't believe you're really awake. We've all been so scared. Don't you ever do that again, little brother. My poor heart can't take it." The words that flew out of Bella's mouth were not her own. She frowned a little as she sat back down in her chair.

Embry looked at her curiously. He shifted so he was sitting up more. He felt tired and his body ached, but other than that he felt fine. He couldn't really recall exactly what had happened. He remembered snatching Bella, after finding out exactly what that creep Cullen had been doing and then running off with her. Cullen had been in hot pursuit, but after that it was all a blur.

"You seem yourself again, sis. I'm glad." Embry felt choked up as he saw tears begin to stream down Bella's face. "Aww don't cry."

"Sorry." Bella apologised again. "It's just so good to see you awake. I've really been scared."

"You can't get rid of me now." Embry smiled, trying to cheer her up. "It's okay...we're both okay now you're away from that monster."

"Oh Em, if only it was that simple." Bella said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Later. I need to tell the others you're awake." Bella didn't want to tell him just yet.

"No, tell me now, sis." Embry demanded. He sat up straighter. "And don't keep anything back."

Bella sighed. "You're not going to back down, are you?"

"You know me." Embry said meaningfully. "Now spill."

* * *

"That's it." Bella said half an hour later. "That is everything."

"So this vampire royalty has taken over the Cullen's lair and basically what? Enslaved them? Kidnapped them? Killed them?" Embry went through all the possibilities. "And why did Jake find you naked in the middle of the forest, sis? I know you want his attention but stripping is not the way to go." He grinned at her playfully.

Bella returned his smile. His humour was so infectious. She wondered whether the Embry in her time line was like this. She knew him, but not enough for them to share banter like this. He had always been quiet and a little shy around her. But this Embry seemed more confident and self assured. Bella placed her hands together in her lap and began to fidget. "I screwed up with Jake." She confessed.

"Huh?" Embry said in confusion.

"He thinks I have the hots for Sam Uley." Bella blurted out.

Embry tried to keep a straight face for a second but he couldn't hold it. He snorted with laughter, groaning as pain shot through his abdomen. But he couldn't stop. The bemused expression on Bella's face just increased his mirth.

"It's not funny." She muttered.

"But it is." Embry choked out. "You and Sam? Please. Jake is such a douche at times. How did he get that idea in his head?"

Bella raised her eyes to the ceiling so she didn't have to look at him. "Um..I was kinda asking about Sam and Leah and he thought I was fishing for info about whether Sam had a girlfriend or not."

"Why are you asking about Sam and Leah?" Embry asked curiously.

Bella fumbled around, trying to think of a valid excuse. She had none. Why was it that words came out of her mouth at odd times that the other Bella would say, but when she needed it to happen it never did. She just shrugged in the end and gave Embry a sheepish smile. "I've forgotten a lot of things, I remember some stuff but other stuff is hazy. I just wanted to know whether Leah and Sam were an item because I think that she likes you."

Embry studied her for a second before replying. "You seem different, sis. The same but then not the same."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I can't explain it. You seem more confident for one, for which I'm glad but you seem so much sadder too, and a little desperate." Embry reached out and took her hand. Bella grasped it firmly.

"I am different, little brother. I wish I could tell you so it all makes sense. But I can't." Bella said brokenly.

"Hey." Embry chided her. "It's fine. I'm here now and thankfully so are you. You're safe, we both are. We'll sort this out, okay."

More tears pricked at Bella's eyes as she leaned over and hugged him tight.

* * *

The mood was jovial when everyone learned that Embry was awake and apparently suffering no ill effects from the vampire bite. The Clearwater's house was packed with people as they all came to check on him. Bella watched as Leah hovered over Embry like a mother hen, making sure that the others didn't get too close and crowd him. She saw Embry look her way and raise his eyebrows. It was now obvious to everyone that Leah had developed feelings for him.

Jake kept his distance from Bella the whole time he was there. She would try to catch his eye, but he stubbornly refused to look her way. Then when she would turn around suddenly she would find him watching her. He was particularly rude to Sam, snapping at him whenever Sam spoke to him. Billy had to tell him to back off as Sam was getting increasingly annoyed. Sarah watched her son and Bella curiously. She had an idea what was going on. She felt like banging their heads together but she couldn't do it here. There were too many people about.

Bella ended up in the kitchen with Sue and Sarah, making up some food for the unexpected guests. They cleared out the cupboards and Seth was sent out for more supplies. There was a party atmosphere in the air and after all the worry and fear they had been living under for the last ten days, Billy announced that everyone, apart from the wolves on patrol, should have the night off. The wolves would rotate shifts so that they could spend time with each other throughout the rest of the day and evening.

A huge bonfire was set up in the Clearwater's back yard, and large folding tables and chairs were set up to place the mountain of food on that the women were preparing. Harry joined his son and went to buy some drink and also retrieve his stash of illegal moonshine that was meant for just him and Billy and any other adult who had the stomach for it.

Bella left the kitchen and headed outside. She couldn't believe the sight that greeted her. The bonfire had been lit and was throwing out a huge amount of heat. Some of the pack were already gathered round it, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Embry had been brought outside. Leah was playing nursemaid, getting him anything he wanted. Quil was also by his side, chewing his ear off about what he had missed while he was unconscious. Embry motioned for Bella to join him. She hesitated for a second before doing so. As soon as she approached, Leah scowled at her.

"Hey, Clearwater." Embry said meaningfully. "Take that look off your beautiful face. Sis, sit down and join us."

Bella smiled as she watched Leah force her expression into something more welcoming. The scowl left her face and turned into a grimace. "Yeah, Bella, join us." She said petulantly.

"Thank you, Leah." Bella said politely as she sat down on one of the spare chairs next to Embry.

"I'm going to get some drink." Quil interjected. "What's your poison, Bella?"

"Poison?"

"He means what alcoholic drink do you like?" Leah said slowly as if Bella was stupid.

"I'm too young to drink. We all are." Bella replied, perplexed. "I don't think Billy, Sarah or your parent's, Leah, will want us drinking."

"They'll be too pissed to notice." Leah rolled her eyes. "Let your hair down for once, Swan."

Bella glanced at Embry, who just winked at her. "You shouldn't be drinking you've only just woken up." She said weakly.

"I'm fine." Embry reached out and took her hand. "Relax it will be fine. Enjoy yourself, sis."

"Okay." Bella caved in. If Embry thought it would be alright. "I'll have whatever."

"Whatever coming up." Quil said with a smirk as he disappeared.

* * *

Two hours later and Bella was completely inebriated. Unbeknownst to her, what she thought was a simple vodka and coke was actually Harry's illegal moonshine. Quil had slipped it to her as a joke. After only two glasses she was out of it. Embry had been pulled up to dance with Leah so he hadn't seen what Quil had done, he was too preoccupied to notice and thought his friend was looking out for Bella.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella." Quil said slyly.

"Yesh." Bella giggled as she held out her cup. "Can I ave anovver?" She slurred.

Quil took the cup and grinned. "Ill be back. Don't move."

Bella waved at him as Quil slipped away. When he was gone she looked around, a soppy smile on her face. Seth was acting as DJ; the music he was playing blared out quite loudly. Billy was dancing with his wife, both of them laughing as they tried to copy the moves that the younger ones were making. Harry was being propped up by Sue, clearly he had too much of his own drink. Jared and Sam were doing some weird kind of break dance. They were in some kind of competition with each other. Bella's eyes wandered over to Jacob. He had just come back from patrolling after switching with Paul. He was alone and staring moodily into the bonfire. Bella didn't like to see her Jacob looking so sullen. She would cheer him up. With this thought it mind she staggered to her feet and began to make her way over to him, humming along to the music as she went.

Bella weaved her way through the dancing couples, waving to Embry as she went. She saw him frown but Leah draped herself over him, pulling his attention back to her. Bella laughed to herself as she stumbled and tripped her way over to Jacob. Before she could reach him, a hand shot out and caught hold of hers. She blinked rapidly as she peered up at Sam.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Fancy a dance?" Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" Bella said again. Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel a little unsteady.

"Come on. Chill Bella." Sam tugged her after him.

Bella staggered a little, having no idea what was going on. She didn't know that Quil had bribed Sam into dancing with her to piss Jake off. Jake had been moody with everyone and Quil had seen his jealousy over Sam in his head when they had patrolled together. Causing mischief and mayhem was Quil's sole goal in life and he knew Sam wanted payback against Jake for sniping at him. She felt Sam put his hands low on her her hips as they began to sway together. Bella's head was spinning more then ever. She had to clutch onto Sam's wide shoulders to remain upright. They remained this way for a moment until Bella remembered she was supposed to be cheering her Jacob up. She frowned at Sam and tried to pull back. "Gotta go." She mumbled.

"Don't be such a killjoy." Sam retorted.

Bella shook her head and pushed Sam's hands off of her hips. Sam laughed as she staggered a little before reaching out to pull her back to him. Before either of them could move further Jacob appeared beside them. He glared at Sam and shoved him backward, causing him to fall on his ass. "Keep your hands to yourself, Uley." He seethed.

"I didn't do anything." Sam snapped.

Jacob caught hold of Bella who was weaving about in a circle, completely oblivious to what was going on. She smiled beatifically as Jacob pulled her round to face him. "Hey, Jake." She slurred. "Smile. I wanna see you schmile..."

"You're drunk." Jacob shook his head in disbelief as he glared down at Sam. "You got her drunk and then put moves on her. What kind of low life fuck are you?"

Sam jumped easily to his feet. "Pull your head in Black. I had nothing to do with it. Go see your so called friend, Quil. He's the one who fed her the moonshine." He spat sarcastically. "I was just dancing with the girl."

Jacob's eyes flashed fire. He wanted to pound Uley into the ground but he was still holding Bella upright. She was laughing as she watched the two of them face off against each other. Embry, alerted by the ruckus, came jogging over with Leah following close behind.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Bells is drunk and apparently it was Quil who got her that way. I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on her." Jacob told him.

"I was." Embry ran a hand through his hair and gave Jake an apologetic look. "Quil promised to stay with her while I danced with Lee."

"Well he got her drunk instead." Jacob heard Bella laughing again as she lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around her.

"See Jake." She bellowed. "We're togevver now."

"Oh sis." Embry groaned. He turned back to Jake. "You take care of her while I go pound Quil."

"Make sure you do." Jacob warned him. "Or I will."

"I'll take care of it." Embry promised. He melted off into the night to hunt for Quil.

"Fantastic." Leah complained as she watched him go. "That's my night ruined."

Sam threw an arm around her shoulders and grinned at her. "I'm available." He flirted.

"Ugh." Leah pushed him away and stalked off.

"Not your night is it, Uley?" Jacob sneered before grabbing hold of Bella and towing her away from the gathered crowd.

* * *

"My Jacob, my Jake, Jakey, no...my Jacob!" Bella babbled as she cuddled into Jacob's side and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Why did you do it, Bella?" Jacob asked rhetorically as he steered her toward the house.

"Cos I lurrrve my Jake...Jacob...no my...Jakey." Bella giggled as she stumbled over her words.

Jacob stared down at her as she continued mumbling his name. He tried to stay angry at her but couldn't. She was obviously totally unaware of what she was saying. She didn't mean any of it. He sighed as he opened the front door of the Clearwater's house and led Bella inside. There was no one about so he half carried Bella to the room Embry had been staying in and made her sit on the bed.

"Now stay there and don't move. I'll get you some water." He ordered her.

As soon as he started to leave, Bella's mood changed and she began to cry. "Don't go, Jake. Don't. I love you. I came back for you. I came back just for you. Please." She begged.

Jacob was shocked at her words. She was just blabbering right? It was just the drink talking, wasn't it? Bella was now crying in earnest. Jacob knelt down in front of her and took hold of her arms. "I'm right here."

Bella raised her tear filled eyes to his. "I love you. I came back for you." She whispered again.

"You don't mean any of it, Bells." Jacob said softly. "You're drunk."

Bella touched his cheek with her fingers and then his lips. He drew in a sharp breath as she leaned closer to him. "I love you." She said again before she closed her eyes and kissed him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight**

Bella tangled her fingers into Jacob's silky black hair and pressed her mouth harder onto his. Her head was filled with the last time she really got to kiss her Jacob. She was back on the mountaintop again, desperately trying to make him understand she loved him too. Slowly she felt him reciprocate, until with a groan, he pushed her back on the bed and they rolled over until he was on top of her. Their lips moved sensuously together, the passion that was always burning below the surface, heating up until Bella felt like she was on fire. All her inhibitions were tossed aside as she melted against him, enjoying the feel of his tongue in her mouth and his warm hands roaming across her body. Bella threw one leg around his hip and lifted herself closer to him. Then as suddenly as it started it was over. Jacob gasped and tore his lips from hers.

"What the hell am I doing? You're drunk." He untangled himself from her and scrambled off the bed.

"Jake?" Bella felt bewildered. She sat up, her face flushed and her long hair falling in a tangle around her shoulders.

Jacob was pacing up and down, his hands tugging at his hair as he berated himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Bella was feeling a bit more sober now, but her head was pounding. "I wanted you to do that."

Jacob wouldn't look at her. "I'm no better than Sam. I was taking advantage. That's not who I am. I'm not. It's just that you do things to me...you drive me fucking crazy. Ever since I found you in the woods, naked. I can't get you out of my head. Why did you have to be naked?" He muttered.

"Jake, please stop pacing." Bella rubbed her aching temples with her fingers. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did." Jacob fell into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "What the hell are you doing to me, Bella?"

"I'm sorry." Bella wanted to move, but her stomach had other ideas. The drink was beginning to make her feel nauseous. "I just love you."

"No you don't." Jacob protested. "That's just the drink talking. Ever since you came back to live with Charlie you hardly looked at me. The only time you wanted anything was when you were fishing for info about that crazy leech. Like that time you flirted with me on the beach and I told you those scary stories. I thought you liked me. What an idiot? Huh."

Bella's eyes opened wide. "That happened? I mean I flirted with you on the beach? That part is the same?"

Jacob frowned. "I suppose you don't remember that either." He snapped.

"No I do. I do remember." Bella said quickly. "And you're wrong I did like you, Jake. I did. I enjoyed flirting with you. I thought you were the most beautiful boy I had ever seen."

"Beautiful?" Jacob muttered sarcastically. "Right."

"No, it's true." Bella forced herself to get up from the bed, but her legs felt wobbly and she had to sit back on the edge again. "You are beautiful and not sort of either."

"Bells, what are you babbling about?" Jacob was looking at her like she had lost her mind, and in a way, she supposed she had.

"I'm sick of hiding it." Bella said in despair. "I'm running out of time."

"For what?" Jacob said in confusion. "You are making no sense at all."

Bella closed her eyes for a second to calm her nerves and put her hands in her lap. She was going to do it. She had already started so she was going to finish. This was Jacob, he may be a little different, but he was still hers. She was going to spill her guts to him and hope he didn't think she was totally crazy. Opening her eyes again, she stared straight into his confused ones. "I love you, Jake." She declared with as much sincerity as she could. "I always have. But I made a fatal mistake and I came back to try and correct it."

"You are so weird." Jacob didn't mince his words.

Bella let out a small laugh. "I totally agree. I am weird and that is totally something my Jake would have said."

"Your Jake? Jeez you make no sense. The drink has really addled your brain."

"Jake, shut up and just listen." Bella said sternly. "What I am about to tell you is going to sound completely bizarre and will weird you out, but it's all true. You have to..."

There was a soft knock on the door and then it was opened. Bella sighed as Embry popped his head round and looked at them both worriedly. "Everything alright in here?" He asked.

"Yeah Em. Bells has a sore head but other than that, she's good." Jacob gave him a small smile.

"Sis?" Embry checked.

Bella forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm good. I don't think I'll be drinking vodka again any time soon."

Embry exchanged a look with Jake. He came further into the room and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry, sis. It wasn't vodka that had you on your ass, it was the res moonshine. That fu...I mean that idiot Quil gave you some. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I kicked his ass with a little help from Seth. He won't be doing that again I assure you."

Bella smiled at him and ruffled his hair playfully. He grinned at her as he batted her hand away. "Hey, it took me ages to get my hair styled just right."

"It looked awful, little brother. It looks better this way." Bella said teasingly.

"Lee liked it." Embry retorted.

"Leah was lying." Bella's smile widened. "She was only saying that because she likes you."

They continued to banter back and forth until the sound of a chair falling onto the floor startled them. Jacob was standing up, an angry look on his face. "I see that I'm surplus to requirements here. I'll leave you both to it."

Embry stood up and crossed his arms as he glared at Jacob. "Will you stop being an ass, Black? You like Bella. She likes you. Stop getting so jealous whenever another one of us talks or smiles at her. I'm going to leave now and find Lee so I can smooth things over. You two just talk for god's sake before you both drive the rest of us crazy." With that little speech, Embry winked at Bella and left the room.

* * *

Jacob and Bella stared at each other for a while. The atmosphere was awkward to say the least. Bella was the first to break it. She had spent a lifetime not saying what she meant or how she really felt. She was done with that. Nearly two weeks had already gone by and she had only a little time left.

"Em's right, Jake. I like you." Bella said bravely.

"A few moments ago you loved me." Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"I do love you, actually." Bella continued, ignoring his resentful tone. "I have for a long time. But like I was trying to tell you earlier, I screwed up, big time. I made stupid choices and hurt everyone around me. I came back to change things, to tell you the absolute truth, except that this isn't my time line. Things are different here, very different. A lot of things are way better than where I'm from, especially for you, Jake. And I'm so happy about that. I really am."

Jacob pushed past his hurt pride and went over to join her on the bed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again. He peered into her eyes. She didn't look drunk anymore; it seemed that she had sobered up somewhat. "You are making no sense at all, Bells."

"I know." Bella cried in despair. "And you may not believe me when I finish telling you but I'm running out of time, Jake. I want to be honest with you, only you."

Jacob took her hand and held it in his warm one. "I'm here and I'll listen." He said calmly.

Bella smiled at him gratefully as she took a deep breath and began to talk.

* * *

An hour later and they were both lying on their backs on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bella had told Jacob everything. She had left nothing out. He now knew it all. She waited for him to say something, thus far he had remained silent, not interrupting her wild tale once. He was quiet for so long that she began to wonder whether she had lost him for good already.

"You were a vampire?" He finally spoke.

Bella nodded. "Yes."

"You chose to become one. You left me to marry the bloodsucker?" So far his tone was neutral.

"Yes." Bella whispered. "Not you specifically, but yes, I left my Jake behind."

Jacob turned his head to look at her. His dark eyes were giving nothing away. "You didn't love me enough. I wasn't good enough for you."

"No, you were." Bella insisted. "You were everything. I wasn't good enough for you."

"I obviously wasn't otherwise you would have stayed." Now he sounded resentful.

"There were other factors you have to consider when I made my decision. They are still relevant now." Bella pressed.

"Like what?" Jacob snapped. "As far as I can see I, or rather this other Jake, did everything he could to make you love him."

"Imprinting." Bella choked out. "I was frightened because I thought you, I mean he, would leave me."

Jacob looked confused. He rolled onto his side and leaned on his elbow as he gazed down at her. "What's imprinting?"

Now it was Bella who felt confused. "You've never heard of it?"

"No. What is it?" He asked again impatiently.

"It's how a wolf finds their so called soul mate. The wolf looks into a certain girl's eyes when he finally meets the one and then, then they get together. Well if that's what the girl wants. But as I understand it, once a wolf imprints, it is very hard for the girl to resist him." Bella told him.

"So basically this other Jake could look at another random girl and that's it? You're forgotten, and it's goodbye Bella?"

Bella shrugged. "It's not quite as cold as that, but basically I would be out of the picture. Although Jake insisted he would never imprint."

"Did any of the others?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. "Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily. It devastated them both, they were very much in love and it tore them apart. I don't think either of them ever really recovered."

"Shit." Jacob flopped back on the bed. "That's why you kept asking whether Sam and Leah were dating."

"Yes."

"Any others?" Jacob questioned her.

"Jared imprinted on a girl called Kim. He used to sit next to her in his calculus class. He never showed any interest in her until he phased. Kim always had a crush on him though. Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire. She was just a toddler."

"Fuck." Jacob shot back up again. "That's sick. You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." Bella sat up too. "Lastly Paul imprinted on your sister, Rachel."

"Lahote and my sister. No fucking way." He cursed again.

"Yes." Bella sighed. "Now do you understand why I was scared, Jake? It was never because my Jake wasn't enough. There were just too many obstacles in the way. I couldn't bear the thought of committing to him and then have him leave like Edward did. It would be so much worse."

"Oh god, come here girl." Jacob pulled her into a tight embrace and rocked her gently. "No wonder you're so freaked. Your universe is more fucked up than this one. I'm so sorry."

Bella allowed him to comfort her. She reveled in the feel of his warm arms wrapped around her. She felt him press his lips into her hair and she closed her eyes in relief. He believed her crazy story and that was good enough for now.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Bella was dreaming. She was making breakfast in the Black's kitchen; humming to herself as she did so. Behind her two small children were sitting at the table, swinging their legs as they did so as they waited impatiently for her to serve up the pancakes. An eleven month old was sitting in a high chair, gurgling happily. Bella smiled as she flipped the pancakes expertly in the pan before beginning to place them on the plates.

"Ryan, help your sister cut hers up." Bella asked her son. Ryan was six, he grumbled a bit, but did as she asked.

"Momma, Jack is makin' mess." Bella's three year old daughter, Amy, complained.

Bella glanced at her youngest. He had smeared his breakfast over his face. She laughed as she whipped out a cloth and wiped his rosy cheeks gently. "That's better, Jack."

Jack just clapped his hands and giggled. Bella sat across from him and spooned the rest of his breakfast into his open mouth as the other two children eagerly consumed their pancakes. Breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Should I answer that, momma?" Ryan asked, trying to be helpful.

Bella smiled fondly at her eldest child. He was the spitting image of Jake. She stood up and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, but I'll get it. You finish up."

"Okay." Ryan went back to eating. He shoveled the food in quickly. It seemed her son had inherited his father's hearty appetite too.

Bella strolled over to the door when the visitor knocked again impatiently. She was totally oblivious as she opened the door, a polite smile on her face, ready to welcome the unexpected guest. It quickly slipped into a horrified expression as she saw Cauis standing on her doorstep, his voluminous black cloak swirling about his ankles as he glared at her with his glowing red eyes.

"NO." Bella cried out.

"We need to talk." Cauis hissed. He grabbed hold of her by the ends of her hair, dragging her out after him as she screamed. All she could hear was the cries of her children as the elder two came running out after her.

"STAY INSIDE." Bella yelled at them. "Stay inside."

* * *

Cauis tossed Bella to the ground as if she was a rag doll. She trembled as she curled up into a ball, trying to avoid his infuriated eyes. He floated around her, his cloak sending up little tendrils of dust as he did so. He had folded his hands into the sleeves of the cloak and the hood had been pulled up to hide his slicked back blonde hair. All that could be seen was his stark white face with the red eyes like pinpoints of lasers as they bored into Bella.

"Don't hurt them." Bella begged. "Please don't hurt them."

"You violated our agreement." Cauis roared. "You were not supposed to reveal what sent you here."

"I never told Jake about him having to ask me to marry him." Bella confessed. She shivered as she felt Cauis hover over her. The chill from his body was making her own skin turn ice cold.

"You were never supposed to tell him anything at all." Cauis hissed again. He reached down and took hold of her chin, forcing her head up so she had to look at him. "I should yank you back to your own reality right now. Those children, this life you have created, will turn to dust as you serve under me for eternity. You killed your own children."

"No, please." Bella begged. "I'm so sorry. I was drunk. I didn't think. Please. You never said out loud that I couldn't tell him some things."

Cauis stared deep into her eyes. His top lip curled upwards as he sneered at her. "You want me to grant you mercy?"

Bella nodded. "Please. I won't screw up again. Jake knows sure, but he doesn't know the most important point. He doesn't know about the marriage condition. Please." She begged.

Cauis squeezed her chin, making her cry out in pain. "Why would I grant you mercy? Give me one good reason?" He seethed.

Bella swallowed down the bile in her throat. "Because I realise now you sent me here for a reason. I have a mission to complete and you need me to do it. Why else would you have sent me here in the first place? You are not known for helping anyone without a reason." She babbled.

Cauis laughed cruelly as he released her face. Bella dropped back to the ground like a stone. She groaned in pain. "Maybe there is a tiny mind in that head of yours." His expression turned grim again as he swirled his cloak around his slim frame. "You have one last chance, Isabella Cullen. Fail and you will suffer the consequences. You will be seeing me again."

Bella held up her hand to her face as a bright light stung her eyes. For a second it looked like Cauis was on fire, before the glow lessened and he was gone. Panic set in as she scrambled to her feet and began to head back to the house. The children? Where were the children? She ran into the house to find Ryan hugging his trembling sister under one arm, his brother perched on his lap as they all huddled together.

"Momma?" Ryan whispered.

Bella put her arms around them and gathered them close. "It's okay now. Everything will be okay now. I won't let anything happen to any of you. I promise." She vowed.

* * *

Jacob was alarmed to feel Bella thrashing around by his side. They had both fallen asleep after their little talk. The drink she had consumed had finally caught up with her. Her eyes had closed as he had held her and they had both fallen back on the bed and slept. She was crying and talking in her sleep. He couldn't make out the exact words, but it was obvious she was having a nightmare.

"Bells" Jacob shook her gently trying to wake her. It didn't work, she continued to cry and roll around on the bed. "Bella, honey. Wake up." He said a little louder.

His words finally roused her. She shot straight up, her hair hiding her face as she stared around wide eyed. "The children." She whispered, still under the influence of her dream encounter with Cauis.

"What children?" Jacob pushed her hair aside and looked at her worriedly.

"Ryan, Amy and little Jack." Bella took hold of Jacob's hands and dug her nails in. "If I fail they will die."

Jacob frowned as he put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. "Hey, you just had a nightmare. You're here with me, remember? There are no children." He said gently.

Slowly Bella came back to reality. She gulped in a huge breath and tried to calm down. "I think the drink affected you more than we thought." Jacob continued. "Plus all that stuff you told me last night must be playing on your mind."

"Yes, that must be it." Bella murmured. She closed her eyes and shivered. Cauis had visited her in her dream to warn her. She knew that was no ordinary nightmare. Her whole future was at risk if she didn't play the game as he wanted. Those beautiful children were hers, she could feel it. A fierce longing to hold them in her arms again shot through her and she swayed against Jacob as she tried to regain control.

"Are you okay now?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes." She said weakly. "I'm fine now."

* * *

Bella spent the rest of the morning with the other women as they went about clearing up the mess from the night before. Jacob had to leave to go on patrol with the others. Embry was having a test run himself. After being out of it for so long, Billy wanted to integrate him back into the pack slowly. It seemed that the impromptu party had gone on long after Bella and Jake had fallen asleep. The other women, especially Sue and Sarah, were rather quiet. Bella caught them holding their heads on more than one occasion and groaning. It seemed she hadn't been the only one who had consumed too much. Leah was the only one who was chirpy. She kept up a stream of jibes against Bella and the others, laughing as they begged her not to talk too loud.

After what seemed an eternity, the Clearwater's house looked in better shape. Bella and Sarah bid Sue and Leah goodbye as they slowly walked back to the Black's house. "I'm too old for this partying." Sarah said as she leaned on Bella for support. "My head is pounding."

"Mine too." Bella confessed, although it wasn't the remnants of the alcohol in her system which was causing the problem. It was Cauis' warning that was making her head ache.

"I heard what Quil did." Sarah replied. "I'm sorry about that. Seth and Embry taught him a lesson I hear."

"Yeah." Bella smiled. "Jake told me."

Sarah's face brightened for a second. "I saw that you and my son were getting rather close. Any developments there?"

Bella felt herself blushing under the older woman's gaze. "Um...yeah, we came to a bit of an understanding I think."

"Well the good mood that Jake was in this morning certainly points that way." Sarah laughed, then whimpered again as her head ached. "I'm going straight to bed for a lie down when I get in."

"Me too." Bella agreed. They both began to walk a little faster toward home.

* * *

Bella lay on her bed with her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping. She was too busy thinking about Cauis' warning and the three beautiful children she had seen in her dream. She said their names in her head and, when she concentrated hard, she could feel them vital and alive in her arms as she held them. A fierce longing for that happy breakfast scene crept into her heart. She had to succeed, she had to. It wasn't just her future or Jacob's that rested on it now, but three innocent little children called Ryan, Amy and Jack.

She was disturbed by a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." She called out.

Jacob came into the room. He gave her a happy grin and literally bounced onto the bed beside her. "Hey." He said in greeting before leaning down and brushing his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. "Sorry I hope you don't mind. I've wanted to do that since yesterday. I've been thinking about you all day and driving the others nuts."

Bella smiled back at him, happy that he was back at last. "What time is it?"

"About six." Jacob got up off the bed and held out his hand to pull her up. "Come on, mom's made some dinner."

"I've been in here for hours." Bella said in surprise.

"I'm not surprised after drinking that moonshine." Jacob still held her hand as he led the way out of the room. When they were in the hall he pressed her back against the wall and kissed her again, a bit more forcefully. He took Bella's breath away.

"Wow." She gasped.

Jacob smiled at her before his expression turned serious. "Don't be mad at me, okay Bells." He said suddenly.

"Why would I be mad?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I couldn't help it. I know that you wanted to keep it a secret from the others, but dad has a way of getting into my head. He is the Alpha for a reason. He knew something was up." Jacob said quickly.

"He knows about what I told you." Bella replied dully.

"Only him, Bells. I swear." Jacob promised her. "He wants to talk to you."

Bella hung her head. This was just another complication she didn't need. "Is he angry?" She whispered.

Jacob put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "Hey, it's fine. He's not mad, just intrigued. Don't stress." He squeezed her hand.

Bella forced a smile onto her face. "Let's go face the music then." She said with false determination.

"That's my brave girl." Jacob kissed her again before leading the way down the hall.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you once again for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nobody spoke much. Jacob kept glancing between his dad and Bella, obviously wondering why Billy didn't start asking Bella about what she had told him. As for Bella herself her head was full of her dream encounter with Cauis. She needed to tread carefully when Billy began his interrogation. She couldn't afford to screw up again. Sarah had a worried frown on her face as she too kept looking at her husband, than Bella.

"What is going on here?" She finally broke the silence.

"Nothing Sarah." Billy patted her hand and smiled at her. He suddenly pushed his chair back and stood. "Bella would you join me for a walk?" He asked her formally.

Bella swallowed down her panic and nodded. "Yes."

Jacob began to get up too. Billy put his hand up. "Not you son. You stay here and help your mom with the dishes."

"But dad I think I should come too." Jacob protested.

"Do not make me order you, Jake." Billy said sternly.

"It's fine, Jake." Bella gave him a small smile. She quickly left the house before Jacob could say anything further. Billy nodded at his wife and followed after her.

* * *

Bella's arms began to instinctively wrap around her middle as she strolled next to the tall, silent man beside her. She caught herself and pulled her arms apart, forcing herself to stand up straighter. "You wanted to talk?" She finally asked, tired of the tense silence.

Billy looked up at the darkening sky above them. The sun was setting and the sky was blood red. The color sickened Bella when she saw it, reminding her too much of her old life as a vampire. She stared at her feet as they continued to walk. "I know what you told, Jake." Billy said huskily.

"Yes, he told me." Bella continued to stare at her feet. "It's all true, in case you thought I was lying to your son."

"I know it's true. I would be able to tell if you were lying." Billy's comment surprised her.

Bella glanced up at him. "How?" She whispered.

"When humans lie we give off a certain scent. I can smell fear or agitation. I notice the furtive eye movements and the sweet smell of perspiration that humans give off when they are under intense pressure." Billy revealed.

Bella was startled by this news, but when she thought about it, it should have been obvious. Jacob had not questioned her story once. "Is that why Jake believed me?" She asked anyway.

"Yes." Billy watched as the sun drifted below the horizon. The darkening sky caused shadows across his face, hiding his expression.

"Are you angry that I hid this from you?" Bella asked sadly. "It was never my intention to deceive anyone."

Billy turned his wise eyes onto her. "But you did."

"I know and I'm sorry." Bella hung her head; he was right there was no excuse.

"Where is Charlie's daughter? You are inhabiting her body but you are not the real Bella, are you?" Billy said sharply.

Bella's head shot up again. "I am her...we are the same. She is in here still." She tapped the side of her head. "Sometimes I say things that she would say."

Billy crossed his arms, the large muscles flexing in the dim light. "You caused chaos in your own time line. You ruined my son's life and nearly destroyed everything around you with your reckless decisions. You chose to become our mortal enemy, and now, because of your selfish desire to become what you once were, you have ended up here, in my time, in my home, trying to sink your hooks into my son. I won't have it...Isabella Cullen." He snapped.

Bella staggered back under the force of Billy's anger. She hadn't expected the ferocity of his attack. Jacob had been completely wrong in his assessment of how his father felt about things. And, in all honesty, Bella couldn't blame him. She was being selfish. She wanted what she could have had if only she had opened her eyes in the first place and taken the chance to make a life with her Jacob. She couldn't blame Billy for trying to protect his son and everything that he held dear.

"I don't blame you for feeling this way." Bella choked out. "I blame myself every waking minute. When I had the chance to come back and right the wrongs of my past I took it. Yes, because I selfishly wanted what I could have had if only I had been brave enough in the first place. I made reckless decision's and I hurt people, especially Jake and my dad. I didn't know that I would be sent here instead. I didn't purposefully mean to impact on your lives. But I'm here and I love your son more than my own life. I love him."

"Your idea of love is so very poor, Bella." Billy said harshly. "I want you to leave my home immediately and don't ever come back here again. I won't have my son's future destroyed by your selfish wants and actions."

"You need me." Bella cried out desperately. "You need my shielding ability."

"We managed without it before. We will do so again. Leave now." Billy said no more. He strode purposefully away from Bella, his back ramrod straight. He did not look back once.

* * *

Bella had no choice but to go. Billy had given an order and she knew he meant it. She was banished from tribal lands, banished from ever seeing Jake, Embry or Sarah again. Tears rolled down her face as she began to head for the main road leading out of La Push. She had no other way of getting back to her father's house, except to walk. This time she didn't stop herself as her arms wound around her middle. She didn't know any other way to hold herself together.

She could hear Caius laughing in her head. She pictured his white face, his glowing red eyes staring into her hers in triumph as he basked in the glory of her failure. She was doomed to be his slave for life, he had won. Her miserable efforts had failed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally reached the road and began to trudge along the hard tarmac away from La Push and away from the beautiful boy who held her heart.

* * *

To make matters worse it began to rain. Bella only had a thin shirt on and soon she was soaked through. She barely felt the chill, her heart and soul were already numb with cold. She continued to stumble forward, her mind foggy. It was so dark she could hardly see. Not that it mattered. Bella reached the old invisible boundary line that separated La Push and Forks. She recalled the many times her Jacob had met her there when she had insisted on spending time with him. Oh god she longed for his warm arms now. When she passed the boundary she sank down onto the side of the road, feeling utterly exhausted. Her long hair was plastered to her head and the rain was getting in her eyes so she couldn't see.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She mumbled. "I'm sorry."

It seemed an eternity as she lay there, huddled up into a fetal position. She was so worn down that she didn't register anything. It was too dark to see and the rain obscured the sound of any movement, so she was taken aback when a pair of bare feet suddenly appeared in front of her face. They were filthy and encrusted with dirt. Bella blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked up. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry in despair as she stared into the reddened eyes of her old nemesis, Victoria.

* * *

So history was repeating itself. She hadn't died at Victoria's hand in her universe. Maybe the vicious red head would do the job here? How entertaining for Cauis? Maybe this was his plan all along? Let her human life be finished off by her old enemy. Karma had a way of biting her on the ass. Bella struggled up into a sitting position. She went with crazed laughter in the end as she continued to stare up at her old nemesis.

Victoria turned her head on one side as she stared at her. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips. "What is so amusing little girl?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing." Bella wiped the rain from her eyes. "I won't scream or fight you. I've been told I taste good. You'll have a good meal tonight."

"You are a strange one." Victoria mused. "You know who and what I am?"

"I was you about two weeks ago." Bella replied. She didn't feel a smidgeon of fear.

"Really?" Victoria bent down so she was more on Bella's level. "I recognise you now. You were the mate of that cold one...Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Bella grimaced when she heard Edward's name. "I was, but not now."

"No, not now that he has been burned. Then again that whole family were an abomination to what we are. No wonder the Volturi came here to rid the area of them. They were attracting far too much attention. Their leader even worked in the hospital in the public eye. He was stealing blood. They had all become too obvious. The humans around here were beginning to notice. They had to be destroyed." Victoria said mildly.

Bella tried to hide her horrified expression. So much for wondering about the Cullen's fate. They were all dead and gone. "You seem to know a lot." She ventured to ask.

"I was recruited, along with my mate James, to track them down and help destroy them." Victoria continued. "My James is an excellent tracker." Her red eyes glowed with pride.

"I know." Bella sighed as she became lost in memories.

"Well this was diverting." Victoria jumped gracefully to her feet. "But I am rather thirsty. It's best just to close your eyes little girl. It will hurt less if you don't fight it."

"I know." Bella said again sadly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, awaiting the fatal bite.

* * *

A vicious snarl made her eyes flare open again. She stared disbelievingly as she saw two huge wolves appear out of the darkness. She recognized them instantly. It was Jake and Embry. Bella scrambled back as the the russet wolf and the light grey wolf began to circle Victoria, their massive jaws snapping as they lunged at her. Victoria seemed taken aback at this unexpected attack. She whipped round and tried to flee but Jacob was in her way almost at once. He caught hold of her by the neck and shook her fiercely as Embry bit into one of her legs. Victoria was doomed. Bella closed her eyes as she tried to block out the sounds of Victoria's demise.

* * *

A warm hand stroked her cheek, making her open her eyes for the second time. She let out a cry as she looked upon Jake's beloved face. He swiftly picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. Over her shoulder she saw Embry dousing the fire that he and Jake had started to burn Victoria's remains.

"I'm so sorry, Bells." Jacob whispered into her hair. His hold on her was so tight she could barely breath. "I was so fucking angry at my dad when I found out what he had done."

Bella felt tears spill out of her eyes again. She couldn't believe that she was still alive and that Jake was here, holding her in his arms. "He was right Jake. I do destroy people that I love. He was trying to protect you."

"He was wrong." Jacob said angrily. "He regretted his rashness when he came back home. Mom tore a strip off him. If it wasn't for her in the room I would have attacked him myself."

"Please Jake." Bella said weakly. "I don't want you to fight with your father."

Embry came up to join them. "Are you alright sis?" He asked.

Bella tried to smile but she couldn't force it. She felt Embry slip his arms around them both. They all huddled together for a while. By the time they released Bella she was no longer cold but toasty warm. Jacob kept his arm around her.

"Let's get you back to mine." He said gently.

Bella shook her head. "I can't stay there. Billy banished me from La Push, Jake."

"I told you he regretted it after he thought through what he had done. My dad can act rashly at times. It's the wolf in him. It rears it's head when it feels like there is some type of threat to the family. My mom is the one who always gets my dad to see reason when he acts irrationally." Jacob tried to reassure her. "He's sorry, Bells. He wants to tell you that himself."

Bella felt tired, too tired to fight Jake on this issue. Her head lolled on his shoulder as he lifted her up and cuddled her to his warm chest. Embry walked by their side, a worried look on his face as he kept checking her face.

"Jake, she doesn't look too good." He said frantically.

Jacob glanced down at her. Bella's eyes had closed and she was breathing raggedly. Embry's worry began to infect him too. "Come on we need to hurry and get her home."

"I'll run ahead and get Sue to go to your house." Embry didn't wait for an answer. He phased on the fly and disappeared into the darkness.

Jacob increased his speed, hunching his body over Bella so that she was shielded from the worst of the rain. If anything happened to Bella because of his dad's rash decision, then he would never forgive him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven **

Jacob hurried into the house with Bella. Sue Clearwater was already there, alerted by Embry to her plight. Jacob hadn't been able to rouse Bella at all, she had slipped into unconsciousness. His mom was horrified when she saw her and she quickly ushered Jacob into the twin's old room. He gently lay Bella on one of the twin beds and hovered by her side as Sue Clearwater began to check her over. Billy marched into the room at this point. A guilty look crossed his face as he saw the state of Bella.

"Embry told me what happened." He choked out. "I'm sorry son."

"Don' bother with your apologies." Jacob snapped at him. "You should never have sent her away in the first place. I trusted you."

Billy flushed as Sarah came up to join them. "Enough of this now. Arguing is not helping Bella. I want you both to leave while Sue checks her over."

"No." Jacob said stubbornly.

Sarah sighed. She put a calming hand on his arm. "Em is very upset, Jake. I think he needs his best friend."

"Bells needs me. I should be here." Jacob continued to protest.

"I will call you back when I have made my assessment." Sue told him. "You are in my way."

Jacob bit his lip before finally complying. He shot his dad a dark look before leaving the room to go find Embry. Sarah glanced at her husband. Billy' shoulders were slumped in defeat. She had never seen him so low and unsure of himself. It frightened her. She was used to seeing him strong and unflappable.

"She's Charlie's little girl and I sent her out in the dark and the cold, alone." He lamented. "What have I done, Sarah?"

Sarah put her arms around his waist. "You can't always control the wolf, Billy. You know how hard it is to fight the instinct to protect your immediate family. He saw Bella as a threat to our safety."

"But I should have fought harder to reign him in. That wasn't me speaking. That's not who I am." Billy ran a hand through his short hair in agitation. "She could have died."

"Hey. Beating yourself up about it isn't helping. Jake needs his dad to be strong and in charge." Sarah chided him.

"Jake hates me." Billy muttered. "And right now I can't blame him if he never speaks to me again."

* * *

It took a while before Jacob could locate Embry. He wasn't in the house. In the end he had to follow his scent to track him down. He found his friend in the garage, sitting in the front seat of the old car that he was restoring. Embry was staring straight ahead, his cheeks wet with tears as he gripped the steering wheel tight in his hands. Jacob went over to the passenger side and slipped inside. It was a pretty tight fit with both of them. The VW Rabbit wasn't built for werewolves.

"What's wrong with her?" Embry asked, his voice was husky with suppressed emotion.

"I don't know yet. I wanted to stay with her but Sue ordered me out." Jacob replied. He too stared straight ahead.

"I can't lose her, Jake. She's the only family I've got. She may not be my natural born sister, but she's close. No, better." Embry whispered.

Jacob glanced to the side. His friend's shoulders were shaking. Embry had lost a lot of people in his life. He had never known his dad, his mom was a flake who couldn't handle her drink. His grandparents had died when he was very young, so it was really only the Black family who he could run too when he needed help. It had surprised everyone at first that Embry had become attached to Bella, but Jake could see why. Bella was a non-judgemental person. She accepted people for who they were and she was a good listener. From the little Embry had revealed about their friendship it seemed that Bella had boosted Embry's confidence in himself. Everyone had seen the change in him when he started hanging around with Bella before the Cullen's had intervened and pulled them apart.

"She will be okay." Jacob tried to reassure him, even though his own panic overrode those words. The thought that he could lose her just as they had begun a relationship frightened him. He was so in love with her already, to be honest he been in love with her for a long time before that, since the first time she had moved back to Forks and smiled at him.

Embry put his head on the steering wheel to hide his face. Jacob could hear his silent sobs. He felt like crying himself but he had to be strong for Bella. She would need him when she woke up. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder as they sat silently in the car, waiting for news.

* * *

Sue's face was grim when she finished her examination. Billy and Sarah clasped hands as they looked at her expectantly. "Call Charlie." She said bluntly. "And tell him he needs to meet us at the hospital."

"What?" Sarah cried out. "Is she that bad?"

Sue nodded. "Very bad. I can't help her. She needs proper medical care."

"What do you think is wrong?" Billy pressed. "You must have some idea."

"I don't." Sue said impatiently. "I am a nurse not a doctor. You all seem to forget that. I thought at first she might have been suffering with hypothermia after being out in the cold, but she is showing no signs of that. Her blood pressure is dangerously low and her heart doesn't sound right. Her skin is so cold. Look I need to call for an ambulance."

"No." Billy stopped her. "I'll drive her to the hospital myself."

"Well then hurry." Sue said baldy. "If we don't get her stabilized soon then she won't make it."

Billy's face paled under his tan skin as he swiftly lifted Bella up into his arms and hurried from the house. Sarah followed him. "I'll go find Jake and Embry to tell them. We will follow you there."

"I'll come with you." Sue said to Billy. "I'll look after her while you drive."

Billy nodded at the two women as he placed Bella gently in the back seat of the truck next to Sue and then slipped into the driver's side. He took a deep breath as he switched on the engine and began to drive away.

* * *

Charlie was already at the hospital, pacing up and down, as Billy and Sue entered the reception area. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the state of his daughter. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Not now, Charlie." Sue said firmly. She called out for assistance and immediately they were surrounded by trained medical staff who began to take over.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded again as Bella was placed on a gurney and wheeled off to the ER.

"She just became ill." Billy replied lamely. "We brought her here straight away."

"What just like that?" Charlie had been friends with Billy a long time and he could tell the other man was holding something back.

"Yes, just like that." Billy said guiltily.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the others. Sarah had driven them there in her car. Jacob and Embry rushed over, frantically looking around for Bella. "Where is she? Where have they taken her?" Jacob asked.

"They have taken her to the ER." Billy told them. "She is being assessed now."

Jacob didn't wait for anymore information. He took off for the ER with Embry hot on his heels. Charlie was about to follow them when he was pulled away by a nurse seeking information about Bella.

Sarah joined her husband. "She will be fine now she is here." She said, trying to assuage his guilty conscious. "She is in the best place."

Billy looked down at her sadly. "I hope so, otherwise I don't know if I will ever be able to live with myself."

* * *

They couldn't get any information for over an hour. Every time they asked, the hospital staff would impatiently tell them to wait in reception. Charlie was the only one allowed to go and be with his daughter while they ran tests. Jacob begged to go too but the nurses said it was only immediate family for now. So they were all left to wait for what seemed an eternity before Charlie himself finally returned.

"Can we see her now?" Embry asked him as soon as he arrived.

Charlie was ashen faced. He looked like he had aged ten years. He sat down on one of the chairs and ran a hand over his face. "No, you can't. They are still running tests."

"Is she awake?" Jacob demanded.

"Jake." Sarah chided him. He ignored her.

Charlie glanced up at him. "No, she's not."

"They must know something." Embry muttered.

"What have they told you so far?" Sarah asked more calmly.

"Her heart rate is slower than it should be. They have run an ECG but are not sure what's causing it. Bells has no history of heart problems. Her blood pressure is so low, they have had to pump her full of some drug...I don't know the name, to try and raise it. But so far it's not working. She's so cold. You touch her skin and it's like ice." Charlie put his head in his hands. "I'm going to have to call Renee. She needs to be here in case."

"In case what?" Jacob snapped.

"Jake, hush." Sarah put her arms around her son's waist.

"In case what?" Jacob said again, ignoring his mother.

Charlie stood up and glared at him. "Do not talk to me in that tone boy. You may be taller then me but show some respect."

"You're giving up on her." Jacob yelled in his face. "That's the only reason you want to call her mother."

"Jake, enough." Billy ordered him.

Jacob's mouth clamped shut. Billy had issued an Alpha command. He glared at his father. Embry too, glared at his Alpha. Charlie stared at them curiously for a second before turning to Sarah. "I'm going to call Renee."

"You should. She needs to be with her daughter." Sarah reached out and gave Charlie a comforting hug. He returned it briefly before leaving the room.

"Stop this." Sarah warned them all when Charlie had gone. "Lashing out at everyone is not helping the situation."

Before anyone could reply Sue came rushing into the room, a frantic look on her face. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's gone to call Renee." Billy replied.

Sue's expression became stricken. "Go get him right now."

"What is it?" Jacob said desperately.

Sue swallowed thickly. "Bella went into cardiac arrest. They are working on her now." She revealed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve **

Jacob ran past Sue and sprinted down the corridor to the emergency room. He wasn't thinking clearly, all he had on his mind was getting to Bella. He needed to see her, be with her. He burst through the double doors and skidded to halt beside the bed. The doctors and other medical staff were astonished at his sudden entrance.

"You can't be here." The senior consultant said sternly when he got over his shock. "Please leave."

"Why aren't you working on her? What's happening?" Jacob demanded.

The other people in the room exchanged discreet looks. The consultant who had already spoken to him sighed. "Are you connected to this patient?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Jacob said quickly.

"I'm sorry young man, we did everything we could." The consultant's voice was gentler now as he delivered the bad news. He tried to reach out to Jacob but he shook him off.

"She's not dead?" Jacob yelled. "You're wrong."

"Her heart wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry. We tried to re-start it. We tried everything." The consultant glanced at his colleagues as he spoke. "You need to leave I'm afraid, we have to clear things up here. I haven't pronounced the time of her..."

Jacob's whole body was shaking. He refused to listen to the older man. He stood by Bella's bed and stared at her. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping. He hair was like a satin pillow as it flared around her head. Her skin was pale, but hadn't taken on a deathly pallor. Some internal instinct told Jacob that Bella was still there, inside somewhere and he just needed to get her heart to start to bring her back. He began to perform basic CPR.

The consultant tried to pull him back from Bella but Jacob easily shrugged off his attempts. "Call security now." The older man ordered. One of the nurses immediately left to do his bidding.

Jacob tuned everyone out and kept at his task. His lips pressed together as he chanted in his head for Bella to wake up. He wasn't going to give up on her. He knew he could bring her back.

* * *

Her head was spinning as ice cold chills spread through her body. Bella had to shut her eyes to block out the motion. She could feel herself being pulled back to where she didn't want to go. She cried out but no sound emerged from her opened mouth. She continued to curse anyway; mouthing silently about the unfairness of it all. She still had a few days left. It wasn't time. Cauis had deceived her. He was bringing her back, he had broken his word. Fire shot up her spine as the spinning slowed down and she found herself on the cold, marble floor of the Volturi's castle. Bella stared at her hands, they were no longer pale and soft, but stark white and hard. She saw the sheen of diamonds run along the back of her hands from the light shining in through the tall windows. She raised her head, expecting to see Cauis' laughing face staring back at her, but to her surprise, it wasn't him.

* * *

Jacob continued to perform CPR. Charlie and Embry came into the room, followed by Billy and Sarah. They all stared at him as they watched him pump Bella's chest, yelling at her to wake up. The consultant had briefed them on what had happened. Billy came up to his son, his face awash with grief.

"Stop, Jake. Enough now. She's gone." He said huskily.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder and glared at his father. "If you are not going to help me then just stay out of my way." He growled.

Sarah came to stand by her husband. She reached out to Jacob. "Please." She begged him; the tears running down her face. "Your dad is right, Bella is gone."

"She is not." Jacob said fiercely. "Embry, help me." He called out to his pack brother.

Embry exchanged a look with the other adults before quickly coming to assist Jacob. He took over when Jacob began to tire.

"Don't make me issue an order, Jake." Billy said softly so Charlie wouldn't hear.

Jacob whipped round to face his father. His whole body was trembling from the force of his emotion. "No order you give will stop me. If you really care about me at all, then you will help me. Keep the security away." He pleaded.

Billy stared at his son for a moment before glancing at his wife. Sarah nodded, giving her silent permission. Something about the way her son spoke so determinedly told her that it wasn't his grief that was making him act irrationally. "We will help you." She said gently.

Jacob nodded at his parents and then turned back to help Embry. Sarah went over to Charlie who seemed completely overwhelmed and confused. He allowed her to lead him out of the room. Billy hesitated for a second before following.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bella said in confusion as she stared up at the blonde, waif like figure in front of her.

"I called you back." The female's eyes were bordering on black, which gave Bella the hint that she was thirsty and needed blood.

"Do I know you?" Bella asked quietly. She jumped to her feet gracefully and peered closer at the tiny figure in front of her. The long black cloak she wore hung on her thin frame. Her white skin was powdery, showing she had been a vampire for a very long time.

"Probably only by reputation. I am not allowed to leave my quarters much. Cauis does worry so." The blonde female had a soft voice, almost like a child's.

"You're Athenodora." Bella breathed.

"Yes, you are correct." Athenodora smiled, showing a line of perfectly aligned teeth. Her tongue flicked out and licked them.

"I thought you were not allowed to leave your tower. Cauis always has you under heavy guard." Bella said suspiciously. "Where is he?"

"Yes, that was before." Athenodora frowned, her small hands tugged her voluminous cloak around her.

Bella felt totally confused. "Before what?"

Athenodora pouted like a small child. "Before Sulpicia killed Corin. Once she was dead and her power to keep both us contained inside the tower was vanquished, then for the first time in so long we were allowed to have our own minds and wander this castle alone. It was easy to overcome the guards. I am centuries old you know."

"Where are Cauis, Aro and Marcus?" Bella ground out impatiently. She getting fed up with Athenodora's cryptic answers.

"You mean you don't know?" Athenodora's head twisted to the side as another female entered the chamber dressed in the same voluminous cloak. "Ah sister."

"I see you successfully brought her back." The other female vampire floated gracefully across the marble floor. She came to stand by Athenodora's side. Her long, curly brown hair was done up in a complicated twist at the back of her head; like Athenodora, her eyes were bordering on black and she had the same powdery white skin.

"I take it you are Sulpicia?" Bella said wryly.

"Yes." Sulpicia clapped her hands in delight. "It is so fun to be recognized, don't you think so sister?" She smiled at Athenodora.

"Yes." Athenodora ran her hands through her long, blonde hair, shaking it out so it waved around her shoulders. "It's great to be free."

Bella was getting increasingly irritated with the two females. "What do you want from me?" She demanded. "And where are your husbands?"

"Oh Aro." Sulpicia sneered. "He is in some place called...what is it again my dear?" She asked Athenodora.

"La Push. Odd name." Athenodora let out a tinkling laugh which echoed around the chamber.

Bella felt sick inside. What the hell was Aro doing there? She felt like shaking the two females but she needed to probe them for more information. "What about Cauis? Is he there too? And Marcus?"

"You do ask a lot of questions." Athenodora complained. "My husband's whereabouts are unknown at present. He is definitely up to something. Sulpicia and I have grown increasingly suspicious of him over the last year. We have heard things. If it wasn't for that blasted Corin creature keeping us locked in our own minds I would have escaped sooner."

"What do you suspect him of?" Bella tried to keep calm.

"We think he is looking for another mate. Maybe he might have already found one." Sulpicia replied angrily.

"But vampire's mate for life." Bella stated baldly.

"Do they?" Sulpicia dropped her childlike act and stared triumphantly at Bella. "Not you. We know all about you and what you are trying to do. You do not love your mate. You are trying to escape him."

Bella couldn't deny that. Exactly what did these women want from her. "Do you suspect Aro of the same thing?"

Sulpicia burst out laughing as if Bella had told a funny joke. "I know my husband my dear. He hasn't got it in him. He may be the spokesperson for the Volturi but he is certainly not the brains behind it. As for Marcus he is so tired and worn out he just follows Aro around on his little ventures. They are in La Push, secretly planning to capture some spirit wolves? Is that the right name for them sister?"

"Yes. Not children of the moon. They are nasty smelling creatures. But these are proper humans who turn into beautiful wolves. Sleek, handsome creatures. Aro thought they would make a wonderful addition to his guard once fully trained of course. They live for eternity if they stay in their wolf forms." Athenodora scrunched up her pretty nose and laughed again.

Bella felt nausea well up in her throat. She couldn't believe what these two stupid, air headed creatures were telling her. Jacob and the others were in danger and she was stuck here, having an inane conversation. She now knew who the other two figures were who were constantly covered by their cloaks in La Push. The older a vampire became, the less they could tolerate the sun. Aro and Marcus were as old as Athenodora and Sulpicia and had the same powdery skin. They would always keep fully covered when outside to protect their more delicate skin.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked bluntly. She still wondered what Cauis' role was in all this.

Athenodora and Sulpicia exchanged a devious glance. "We want you to find Cauis' new mate and destroy her. In exchange we will give you your heart's desire." Athenodora whispered. "That sun dial belongs to me. It has been a treasured possession in my family for generations. Cauis took it from me when we were mated and uses it for his own gain. I can send you back now. In exchange you find Caius, I suspect his new mate is with him. Once you find her, end her miserable existence so I can get my husband back. Then I will let you stay in that time line with your 'love.' How you stop Aro and Marcus will be up to you and the spirit wolves themselves but they must not be harmed. Send them both back to us. We will not interfere in that. Do we have a deal?"

"How can I trust you will keep your word?" Bella demanded again.

"You can't." Athenodora gave her a lazy smile. "Just know that things are about to change around here. When the men return they will find a different kingdom to the one they left. I will not allow myself to be imprisoned again."

"How will you prevent it?" Bella asked curiously.

"We have our means." Sulpicia interjected. "Now will you do as we ask?"

"It seems I have no choice either way." Bella muttered.

"Remember don't hurt my Aro, or the deal's off." Sulpicia reminded her.

"Yes I get it." Bella snapped. "Now send me back."

"Don't harm my Cauis just the witch who stole him." Athenodora added.

"Yes, got it." Bella drifted over to the sundial. "Just send me back."

"Touch the dial." Athenodora instructed.

Bella did as she was bid. She heard Athenodora begin to chant in the same language Cauis had used. Like before she was lifted off of her feet and she was spun round and round, her past life flashing in front of her eyes. She became dizzy and lost focus.

* * *

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Bella's heart had stopped. Jacob and Embry had tirelessly kept up their efforts to get it re-started but nothing was happening. It was chaos outside the room. Billy was having difficulty keeping security out of the room. They were going to contact the police until they realized it was the police chief's daughter in the other room. Charlie had no clue what was going on but he stood by Billy's side and blocked the guards from going in.

"Come on Bella wake up, dammit." Jacob cursed again and again. He was getting frustrated that nothing was working. Slowly the fear that he was wrong began to slow his movements until he stopped pumping on Bella's chest.

Embry glanced up at him, his own face awash with tears. "Jake?" He said uncertainly.

"She's gone." Jacob said brokenly. "We lost her."

"Don't say that." Embry looked down at Bella, she looked like a sleeping angel.

"It's not working." Jacob fell against the bed and rested his head on Bella's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving into his despair. "I am so sorry, honey. I love you so fucking much."

"No, sis. Wake up." Embry shook Bella a little, but there was no response.

Jacob lifted his head and sat next to Bella on the bed. He stroked her cold cheek with his warm fingers and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, but before they connected with her mouth, Bella began to breathe.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen**

Bella finally woke up three days later. The doctors were stunned and had no explanation for her miraculous recovery. They performed several tests on her heart but could find no damage at all. As far as they were concerned, Bella was a normal healthy young girl. It left them scratching their heads. Jacob was questioned about what he had done but he just feigned ignorance. In the end he was let off with a minor warning for barricading himself in the emergency room. Charlie had seen to that.

When she first opened her eyes, Bella felt a little confused. Her conversation with Athenodora and Sulpicia seemed like a dream, but she knew it must have been real. It was Charlie who was sitting by her bedside when she came to. A relieved smile crossed his face as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Hey, kiddo." He said softly.

"Dad." Bella's throat was dry. She glanced at the jug of water and Charlie took the hint. He filled it with water and put in a straw. Bella sucked on it for a moment and then rested her head back on the pillow. "That's better."

"You scared the life out of me, kiddo." Charlie's eyes were moist with tears. Bella had never seen her dad upset like this. It unnerved her.

"I'm fine now." She rasped.

"Your mom was out of town, I've been having trouble getting in touch with her. I'm sorry that she's not here." Charlie apologized.

Bella wasn't surprised by that news. She gave her dad a small smile. "It's fine. It's probably best she wasn't here. You know how she panics."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. He patted her hand gently. "You know I love you, don't you kiddo?"

"Of course I do." Bella assured him.

"I should have been home more." Charlie hung his head in shame. "This would never have happened if I had taken better care of you."

"Dad, I'm old enough to look out for myself. This wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened." Bella let out a small sigh.

Charlie mustered up a smile. "Well I have a waiting room full of people who are anxious to see you, but I better let the doc's check you over first."

"Okay." Bella returned his smile as she watched him get up and leave the room.

* * *

The doctors pronounced her fit and well, although they wanted to keep her in for one more day just under observation to make sure. She was an anomaly and they were still trying to explain her recovery with scientific means. They would never fully believe in a miracle. The first people to see her were Jake, Billy, Sarah and Embry. They crowded around her bed, with Jake sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." He whispered to her. "Charlie wanted time alone with you."

"It's fine." Bella squeezed his hand. "I hear I have you and my little brother to thank for saving me." She glanced over at Embry and flashed him a big smile.

"Anytime, sis." He winked at her. "Just don't make a habit of it."

"I don't intend to." Bella laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

Jacob laughed too, relieved to see her cheeks flushed red with happiness and obviously suffering no ill effects from her ordeal. He held her hand tighter. Bella could read him like a book, she squeezed his hand again, wishing that they were both alone so they could talk.

Billy approached the bed and gave her a guilty smile. "I need to say something."

Bella saw Jacob give his dad a dark look. She squeezed his hand again, making him sigh. "I know what you want to say."

"You do?" Billy said in surprise.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand your reasons and I agree with them." She said stoutly.

Sarah came to stand beside her husband. "We put your life in danger, Bella..."

"No you didn't. I did. Let me own my mistakes, please." Bella begged them. "I don't want anyone feeling guilty and I don't want what happened to me to cause any rifts." She turned her eyes onto Jake. "Right?"

Jacob shook his head, a smile curving his lips upwards. "Right." He agreed.

"Now kiss and make up." Bella urged them.

Jacob and Billy looked at each other and pulled faces. "We're guys, Bells. Will a man hug do?"

"I suppose." Bella pouted playfully.

Billy and Jacob quickly hugged each other, hitting each other on the back as they did so. Sarah smiled in delight as she sat next to Bella and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No, thank you." Bella replied as she returned the hug.

* * *

After everyone had seen that Bella was well on the road to recovery, she was finally left alone with just Jacob. He sat by her on the bed and just looked at her for a while, as if he didn't believe that she was really there.

"Are you alright?" She asked after a while.

Jacob was holding her hand. He played with her fingers, taking his time to answer. "I've never been so scared in my life, Bells. Never...not even when I first phased, and that's saying something." He confessed.

"I'm okay now. You don't have to worry." Bella linked her fingers with his.

"I had a lot to think about over the last few days. Even though your heart started again, I was still panicky that you wouldn't wake up. The thought that I could lose you just as we were finally together just about killed me. If you had died I would want to die too." His voice was so low that Bella had to strain to hear his words.

"Jake, look at me." She demanded.

Jacob kept his head down. Bella reached out and took hold of his face, turning his head so she could see his eyes. The vulnerability and fear showed clearly in the dark orbs. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I don't want you to ever say that again, Jake. Even if something happened to me I need to know that you will carry on without me. You are strong. Promise me?"

"Bells, don't..." Jacob protested.

"Promise me." Bella said sternly.

Jacob nodded. But Bella wasn't content with that. "Say it out loud."

"Alright, I promise." Jacob finally caved in.

"Good." Bella sank back on her pillows and smiled at him tiredly. "Lay down with me?"

Jacob grinned at her. "I thought you would never ask." He adjusted himself so he was lying supine next to her. He carefully put one strong arm under Bella's neck and she rolled against him so her head was resting on his broad chest. "Better?"

"Much better." Bella yawned as she nestled closer to him. Within seconds she was fast asleep, and this time she suffered no bad dreams.

* * *

Bella was released the next day. Billy and Sarah had asked Charlie if she could stay at their house while she recuperated. He was still busy at work, and even though he expressed a little guilt about relying on them again, he finally agreed after gentle prodding from Sarah. It eased everyone's minds that Bella was going to be kept safe on the reservation for now. They still weren't sure what was happening at the Cullen's old residence. Without Bella to shield them they hadn't been able to get too close. As it was they were also still in the dark about Bella's latest revelations. She hadn't had a chance yet to tell them that the Cullen's were dead.

She had put off discussing all this while she was still in the hospital. There were too many prying ears about. But she knew that now she was back at the Black's house that she would have to divulge what Victoria had so innocently revealed to her about the Cullen's fate. Bella had decided not to tell them about her confrontation with the Volturi's wives. She would keep that to herself until she had more information. The last thing she needed was to screw up again. She guessed Caius was till keeping tabs on her, and probably the wives too. Her burden felt heavier with each passing hour. The deadline was swiftly approaching and she needed to get things moving.

* * *

Sarah was just serving up dinner when Bella finally plucked up the courage to tell them about the Cullen's. "I never meant to keep it from you, but everything was so chaotic." She apologized.

Billy was silent for a second. "It explains why the Cullen boy never came hunting for you. We have seen no sign of them on our patrols, which was unusual in itself."

"It kind of makes sense that the so called vampire royalty would come to deal with them if they had begun to attract too much attention." Sarah surmised.

"Yes." Bella agreed. She bit her lip. She didn't like hiding anything from them and she was half inclined to just blurt out the rest about how Aro and Marcus were staying at the Cullen's, hoping to capture some of the pack to enslave them. But she still wasn't sure about the consequences if she did so. They deserved to be warned, but what if Caius or the two wives knew what she had done? The vampires seemed to make up the rules as they went along. She still didn't even know where Caius was.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jacob asked anxiously. He had been talking to her but she seemed to be in a trance.

Bella shook herself and smiled at him. "Sorry, zoned out for a second there."

"Enough talking." Sarah interjected. "Let's eat."

Jacob still looked worried as Bella quickly shoveled some food into her mouth. She reached out and touched his hand. "I'm fine." She whispered.

Jacob still didn't look convinced but he began to eat anyway, he needed to keep his energy reserves up if he was going to protect her and keep her safe.

* * *

It was dark inside the Cullen's mansion. Only the light from a single candle illuminated the vast inner chamber. Four figures stood around a circular table, they each wore the same long, black cloaks which marked them out as members of the Volturi. There were three males and one female. The female was small and delicate. She looked like an innocent child with her cherubic like features and silky blond hair. But in fact she was the most deadly out of the four of them.

"We have been observing the wolves from afar. Alec and I have a good idea of their patrolling schedules and when they are at their most vulnerable." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Good work, Jane. As always." One of the taller males pulled back his hood. His red eyes glowed in the dark, showing his utter delight at the situation. He clapped his hands together in glee. "Soon we will have what we came for and we can leave this drab place and return home."

"Yes master." Jane bowed formally to her superior, as did her brother Alec.

The other male let out a small sigh. "You and your toys Aro."

"Toys?" Aro glanced at the other man, who still had his hood covering his face. "They are not toys Marcus. They will add to our protection. You see how they fight and how fierce they are. No one will dare to challenge us if we surround ourselves with these creatures. I will post the largest one as a guard over my dear Sulpicia."

Marcus snorted derisively. "So you are not as bored with your beloved as Caius has become."

"Oh, Caius." Aro said dismissively. "I warned him he would become bored over time. Athenodora was just a pretty face. I told him that. Now my Sulpicia has superior..."

"Enough." Marcus droned. "I do not need to hear about her so called talents again, Aro. I am feeling thirsty."

"As you wish." Aro sighed irritably and turned to Jane. "Do you have the blood?"

"Yes master." Jane said swiftly. She bowed again and melted into the shadows as she went to retrieve the latest victim. Her brother followed her silently.

Aro and Marcus were now alone. The two of them glanced over the plans again before resuming their conversation. "So, do you believe that Caius still craves the Cullen girl to be his mate?" Aro asked.

"Yes, it has been becoming more obvious. He uses any excuse to bring that dratted family to Volterra. I am surprised they haven't become suspicious themselves." Marcus muttered.

"Carlisle was always too blind to see what was in front of him. As for that Edward character..." Aro shrugged.

"I have never known such a bore." Marcus sneered. "No wonder his mate was becoming tired of him."

"Yes, but where does that leave Caius in his pursuit of his heart's desire and what about Athenodora?" Aro asked rhetorically.

"Not our concern." Marcus replied drolly. "Caius can take care of himself."

"He will have to do something about the Cullen's in our real time line." Aro pointed out.

"As I said, not our concern." Marcus looked up when Jane and Alec returned, towing a frightened young man along with them. "Ah, dinner's arrived." He finally pulled back his hood and licked his lip with a grim smile.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

Bella was lying on her back in the twin's old room. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of all that she had learned. The burden of wondering about the right thing to do weighed heavy on her heart. She didn't like keeping things from Jacob or his family. They had shown her such kindness and trust. She clasped her hands together as she stared up at the ceiling. The only light in the room was from a tiny lamp on the small cabinet which separated the twin beds. Bella longed to tell Jacob the whole truth, but she was frightened what Caius or the Volturi wives would do if she did so. The rules kept changing on her and she felt out of control and lost.

The door to the room opened and Jacob slipped silently inside. Bella looked over at him and smiled. She hadn't seen him since dinner. He had left to patrol the borders with Billy. It had been decided that if Bella felt up to it, that they would once again scout around the Cullen's old home the next day. Now they knew that they were dead, Billy was determined to rid the area of the other cold ones staying at the mansion. Bella had agreed. She wanted to see for herself what was going on so she could plan her next move.

"Hey, you still awake then." Jacob greeted her as he approached the bed.

"Yeah, I haven't slept." Bella confessed.

"Still worried about tomorrow?"

"A little."

Jacob knelt down next to the bed and reached out to touch her face with his hand. "I'll be there to protect you. I won't lose you again, Bells."

Bella caught his hand in her own and kissed the back of it. She heard his breath hitch as her lips touched his skin. "You already have protected me. You've saved me Jake, in so many ways." She whispered.

Jacob climbed on the bed next to her. Bella shifted over to give him room and welcomed the strong arms he put around her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. "When this is all over we can start living our life."

"I can't wait." Bella said longingly. Her fingers rubbed circles on Jacob's bare chest. She loved the feel of his smooth skin.

Jacob cupped her face in his palm and looked at her lovingly. Bella felt her own heart accelerate and she felt a familiar blush coat her cheeks. "I haven't said so out loud, but I know you know." He said huskily.

Bella smiled. "I know."

"I love you, Bella. I think I always have. Even when you first moved back here I felt it." Jacob admitted. "It drove me crazy when you fell under Cullen's spell."

"I'm sorry. I was so weak." Bella felt angry at herself. If only she had seen through Edward's false charm she wouldn't be in the position she was now in. "I love you too, Jake. So much."

"I know we've only been together a really short time but with everything that is going on I don't want to wait. I've learned that time is too short to hold back from what you want. And I want you in my life, Bells. Always. I know we're both young but so what?" Jacob smiled her special smile. It lit up his whole face. He was so handsome.

"I agree." Bella replied passionately. "I've spent my entire life over thinking things and worrying about stuff that doesn't matter. I don't want to live like that anymore. What matters is us right here, right now."

Jacob rolled them over so he was hovering above her. Bella could feel the heat from his skin melting into hers. Her whole body warmed up from his closeness and she reveled in the heat, wanting it to consume her. She had been cold all her life; she longed to be warm. She craved it. Jacob seemed to sense her need. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hard. Bella's hands circled his neck as she returned his ardent kisses. They barely gave each other a chance to breathe as they locked lips and began to undress each other. Neither was wearing much anyway and the clothes were soon discarded; thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Their bodies melded in a whirlwind of unsatisfied desire, both of them desperate to reach the pinnacle of bliss that only true lovers ever know. Jacob kissed and caressed every bit of her exposed skin and Bella felt like she was going to fall apart from his touch. Her hands clutched at his broad back, her fingers digging in the muscles which writhed under his skin as moved down her body, sending her over the edge. She choked out his name again and again until his lips met hers, his tongue delving into her mouth as he tasted her.

Bella finally tore her mouth from his. The naked desire in his dark eyes as he looked into hers set her own alight. "Do you have anything?" She kneaded his shoulders with her fingers. His whole body trembled at her touch as he tried to reign himself in.

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her again before quickly getting up from the bed. Bella could have cried at the loss of his warmth. "I'll be quick." He assured her.

Bella lay on her side and watched him go. It was only seconds and he was back again. He grinned at her happily as he climbed back on the bed. Bella held out her arms and he lay down beside her, his hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her again. "Are you sure about this, Bells?" He checked one last time.

"Yes." Bella didn't recognize her own voice. "I love you, Jake."

"Love you more." Jacob words were lost as Bella pulled his head down for another heated kiss.

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the closed curtains. It cast shadows across the two bodies entwined in the small bed. Jacob's head was resting on Bella's naked back, their arms and legs were tangled together as they slept deeply. They had spent the best part of the night making love. It was peaceful in the room. The only sound was the birdsong and the occasional soughing of the wind outside. Bella was the first to wake. She had to blink a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She was feeling squashed. She twisted her neck round at an awkward angle. Jacob was spooning her from behind. She could feel his warm breath tickle the hairs at the back of her neck as he slept. He looked utterly adorable.

Memories of the night before began to run through her mind. Bella sighed in contentment as she recalled their energetic lovemaking. She had never experienced anything like it. She had never felt so loved and desired in her life. Jacob made her feel beautiful. Slowly Jacob began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her lazily as he saw her looking at him.

"Morning honey."

"Morning um...what endearment can I use for you?" Bella teased him.

Jacob rolled onto his back and stretched, allowing Bella to get more comfortable. "I don't know. You choose."

"Darling?" Bella suggested.

"Nah." Jacob scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"My cuddly bear?"

"Ugh, no way."

"Honey bunch?"

"No freaking way." Jacob turned on his side and began to kiss his way along her exposed throat, making it hard for her to think at all.

"Sweetheart?"

"Boring..." he murmured as he reached her lips.

"My sexy wolf boy?"

Jacob grinned at her wickedly. "Yeah, I like that, just don't say it in front of the others."

"Really?" Bella smirked as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "You shouldn't have told me that. Embry would get a kick out of hearing that."

"You wouldn't." Jacob yanked her to his chest.

"You could persuade me to keep my my mouth shut wolf boy." Bella suggested.

"Mmm I wonder." Jacob traced her lips with his finger and laughed as she kissed each one.

Bella laughed along with him as he kissed her deeply, stealing her breath away and making her heart beat erratically. "Is this working?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Bella agreed.

Jacob rolled them over so he was hovering above her. His teasing expression turned serious. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you more." Bella echoed his words from the night before.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her hard as if sealing a promise.

* * *

They were both up and dressed before anyone else. They sat at the table eating breakfast, their hands entwined. Billy and Sarah finally emerged. As if on instinct they both looked at Jacob and Bella. It was blatantly obvious what had happened between them. Sarah made up some breakfast for Billy and poured some cereal for herself.

"Please tell me you were safe?" She said as she sat down and picked up the milk.

Bella blushed and Jacob choked on his food. He coughed to clear this throat. "Mom."

Billy laughed and hit his son on the back. "Well?" He asked.

"Yes, we were safe." Jacob muttered.

"Good." Sarah smiled at Bella and patted her hand. "We don't want Charlie coming over with his shotgun do we? We have enough to deal with."

Bella felt her face heat up even more. She felt utterly mortified. "Right." She mumbled.

Billy laughed again in amusement as he began to eat his own breakfast.

* * *

All humor ended when the breakfast dishes had been washed up and put away. The pack had arrived, minus Paul and Seth, who were on patrol. It was time to leave for the Cullen's mansion. Billy hugged Sarah and kissed her gently.

"We'll be back soon." He assured her.

Sarah couldn't hide the worry that was written all over her face but she didn't voice her fears. She hugged Jacob and then Bella before stepping back and crossing her arms around her middle. "Stay safe." She said to them all.

"Will do." Billy kissed her one last time before leading the others out of the house.

Jacob took hold of Bella's hand and held it tightly. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready." She replied firmly. Jacob smiled at her encouragingly as they followed the others outside.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: al characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. The drama is about to ramp up now so be prepared! Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen **

Billy led the wolves close to the perimeter of the Cullen mansion. They crept as quietly as they could, sniffing the air and making sure that they could detect no signs of the vampires within. The morning air was murky, fine mist obscured the view, making the atmosphere particularly eerie. Bella slid off of Jacob's back and he quickly transformed into his human form and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" He checked.

"Yes." Bella stared down at the blackened walls of the large stone building. It really did resemble an old Gothic castle and the sight of it made her shiver.

"You seem nervous." Jacob said worriedly. "Is there something you're not telling me, Bells? Because if there is this would be a good time to fess up."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. How did he know her so well already? She continued to stare at the intimidating building down below. "Jake, I don't want to lie to you. There is something I'm holding back. I just can't tell you. Please you have to trust me." She begged.

Jacob was silent for a second before nodding. "I trust you." He replied stoutly.

Bella felt tears prick at her eyes. "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, not caring that his brothers could see. There were a few appreciative howls at this display until Billy growled and they all fell silent again.

"Do you need to get closer to use the shield or are you okay from here?" Jacob squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I need to get closer." Bella led the way to the last of the trees. She sat down on the edge of the slope leading down toward the mansion and closed her eyes. Jacob continued to hold her hand as she dug into the depths of her soul to seek the power she needed to project the shield. She was just feeling the familiar warm glow that signaled it was working when a loud howl reverberated through the air. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Jacob in alarm. He had dropped her hand and was on his feet staring into the distance. "What is it?"

"That was Paul. He and Seth are patrolling over by First beach. They've hit trouble." He looked at her frantically. The other wolves were milling about restlessly. Bella assumed they were in silent communication with each other. "I need to phase." Jacob continued. "Wait here."

Bella watched as he phased swiftly. He stood close to the others as he spoke to them through the pack mind. After a tense few moments had passed, she saw the other wolves take off, with Billy in the lead. Paul and now Seth were howling loudly. Even she could tell the desperate edge to the sound. While this passed through her mind, Jacob had phased back. "The scouting mission is aborted. Paul and Seth are under attack. The others have gone ahead to assist them." He told her quickly. "I need to get you to a place of safety."

"Who is it?" Bella asked in alarm.

"We don't know, but they are fighting erratically. There are seven of them. They seem stronger than the vampires we have faced before, but as I said they don't seem organized at all. Seth is already hurt and the others are overwhelming Paul. He can't fight them all alone." Jacob held out his hand. "Come."

"Newborns." Bella whispered brokenly. "The bastards have created a trap."

"Newborns? What are you talking about, Bella?" Jacob hunkered down beside her when she didn't move.

"When a person is first changed into a vampire they are called newborns. For the first year after the change, they are at their most strongest, vicious and uncontrollable. Their blood lust drives them mad. That is why these vampires the pack is now facing are different from the ones you have faced before. The Volturi must have changed them." Bella said in despair.

The sound of clapping made them both spin round. Out of the mist strode four hooded figures. Bella guessed who they were. She clutched onto Jacob's hand as he helped her to rise. He couldn't believe that he hadn't detected them. He pulled Bella behind him.

"Ah how noble. The lover prepares to sacrifice himself for the woman he loves." Bella flinched as she heard Aro's amused voice. She saw him pull his hood down, his shoulder length black hair flowed freely down his back, his blood red lips were curved up into a smug smile. He was the one who was clapping. "You do seem to inspire these men don't you, my dear?"

"Let Jake go." Bella choked out. "I'll do whatever you want, just let him leave."

Aro pretended to look sympathetic. "Ah my dear if only, but it is this young man we have come to collect, along with any of the others that may survive." He opened his arms wide theatrically.

"You won't take any of us alive. We'll destroy you first." Jacob snarled as he got ready to phase. The muscles along his back were rippling as he spoke.

Aro's amused expression vanished to be replaced with one of irritation. "I doubt that." He sneered. "Jane." He waved over one of the smaller figures.

"NO." Bella cried out. Jacob phased just as Jane stepped forward. The petite blonde pulled her hood back, her red eyes glowing as she stared at Jacob's wolf. Before he took two steps toward her he was suddenly writhing on the ground in absolute pain.

"Do you want me to kill him master?" She said in a baby voice. "I would enjoy the challenge."

"No, Jane. I want this one for my personal guard." Aro reminded her.

"Get on with it." Bella recognized Marcus' weary voice.

Bella threw herself down beside Jacob, he was whining as pain incapacitated his limbs. He couldn't move, he was in absolute agony. Bella hugged his side and tried to cover as much of him as she could with her own body. She blocked Jane's power and the little vampire shrieked in anger. "Alec remove her."

Jane's brother swiftly approached and easily yanked Bella away from Jacob. She cried out in despair as she watched Jane crouch over Jacob's fallen body and laugh as she increased her attack on him. Jacob's limbs jerked sporadically before he stopped moving completely.

"You haven't killed him have you?" Aro demanded.

Jane stood back up gracefully and pulled her cloak around her. "No master. He has lapsed into unconsciousness. We can easily move him now."

"Good, put on the shackles and we will retreat to the castle." Aro clapped his hands again. "This was all just too easy." He gloated. He waved at Alec. " Bring her too."

"Yes master." Alec clamped a hand over Bella's mouth as she started to scream. The last thing she saw was Jane snapping some heavy irons onto Jacob's front and back legs. Then the sound of dragging as Jane pulled him behind her back to the castle.

* * *

Bella stared around her as Alec carried her into the main chamber of the house. It was so dark that she could hardly see. Only a single candle illuminated the vast room. Alec threw Bella onto the cold tiled floor before retreating into the shadows. Bella groaned as she rolled so that she was sitting upright. Her whole body was shaking and she was desperately worried about Jake and the others. She tried to peer through the gloom but couldn't see a damn thing.

"Come and speak to me." She finally shouted; jumping when her voice echoed back at her.

After a few seconds a figure emerged into the dim light. It was dressed in the same, voluminous black cloak as the others, but it's profile was taller and much slimmer than either Aro's or Marcus'. Bella guessed this was Caius. She scrambled onto her feet and glared at him, she forced her hands to stop shaking. "I'm here." She snapped. "Right where you wanted me."

The figure did not speak. Instead it circled round her for a moment, almost as if observing her like she was some sort of strange animal it had never seen before. "Talk to me." Bella yelled in frustration. She heard it inhale deeply.

Slowly the figure halted it's movements. Bella watched in morbid fascination as the figure removed it's hood and finally revealed it's identity. Bella drew in a sharp breath, her composure cracking as she stared into a familiar pair of eyes.

"Hello love." Edward Cullen smiled crookedly at his wife.

* * *

Jacob was in agony. He groaned as he rolled over onto his side and tried to move. He couldn't. Heavy iron chains which had been bolted into the floor prevented him from moving. He was lying on a cold concrete floor in pitch darkness. He was no longer in his wolf form but had phased back to human. Still he had his sense of sight and sound. He peered through the darkness to see he was in some kind of prison. Black metal bars barred the way out. He could see the small figure of the cherubic like girl who had attacked him. When she saw him move she smiled beatifically.

"Good you are awake."

Jacob growled at her. "Tut, tut." She pouted. "Doing that ruins your good looks. I can see why she was so attracted to you." She let out a regretful sigh. "You are rather handsome. If you weren't a dog I would turn you myself and have you as my own. You would make a beautiful vampire."

"Never." Jacob ground out. He tried to move but was yanked back by the heavy chains. "Where is Bella?"

Jane seemed amused by his question. She floated closer to the bars. "Back with her husband. He paid a hefty price to retrieve her. I rather think that Caius will be angry when he returns." She let out a tinkling laugh. "As for you we will be seeing a lot of each other. You will become Aro's trusted guard once he has trained you of course."

Jane had to cover her ears as Jacob's growl echoed around the stone walls.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Bella was still in shock.

Edward reached out and touched her smooth skin. "I've missed you like this." He confessed as he inhaled her scent again. "Time has dimmed my memory of how sweet you once smelled."

Bella pushed his hand away. "Why are you here?" She demanded again.

"Alice finally admitted that she had a vision and knew where you had gone. I know that things were not quite right between us my love, but making a deal with Caius of all people? What were you thinking?" He sighed mournfully. "Luckily Aro can be bribed. I had to part with a lot of our wealth in exchange for your return but..." he smiled at her lovingly. "I always told you I would protect you, even from yourself."

Bella's hand clenched into fists. He was still the same old Edward, spouting the same old crap, even after all these years. "You stupid fool." She seethed. "You have ruined everything. Jake is in danger because of your infernal need to control my every move. I am sick of it and you. Don't you get it?"

Edward's expression closed down. He didn't respond. Instead he reached out and grabbed her, crossing her arms across her chest so she couldn't move. "We need to go now." He muttered. "Before Caius returns."

"You can't outrun him. He will hunt us both down." Bella snapped. "Take me to Jake."

"I am so sick of hearing that's dog's name." Edward's control finally snapped. "He is the reason you have been unhappy. Well now he will never come between us in any universe. He will make a good pet for Aro." He sneered.

Bella tried to wriggle out of his arms but she was no match for his strength. Just then she longed for her vampire body. She would be able to end him then. She pictured ripping him apart and setting him on fire as he slipped out of the chamber and began to hurry down one of the dark hallways. They didn't get far. Just as he reached one of the wooden doors, Edward's head was suddenly snapped back painfully. He was thrown against the wall and he slid down it, finally releasing his hold on her. Bella rolled over, feeling winded as she landed at the feet of their attacker. She didn't need to look up to see who it was this time. She already knew.

"We meet again, Isabella." Caius removed his hood and smirked at her.

Bella knew she was doomed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen**

Bella stared up at Caius. He continued to smirk at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Behind her she heard Edward groan. "You deceived me, didn't you?" She said bitterly. "You never intended to let me stay with Jake. This was all a sick and twisted game so that I would bring you and the others exactly what you wanted."

Caius didn't day anything. His eyes drifted over to Edward who was finally regaining his footing. "You shouldn't even be here." He snapped. "Who gave you the means to travel to this alternate universe. Was it Aro? Marcus? Which one?"

Edward kept his mouth clamped shut. He reached out for Bella but Caius got between them and shoved him back against the wall easily. He kept his hand wrapped around Edward's throat as he glared at him. "Who was it? Tell me?" He demanded.

"Your wife that's who." Edward choked out. "Athenodora sent me here."

Caius looked at him in disbelief, even Bella twisted her head to glare at him. "You told me Alice had a vision and you made a deal with Aro."

"Alice did have a vision." Edward gasped as Caius tightened his grip. "Athenodora and Sulpicia found me scouting around Volterra trying to track you down. They admitted where they had sent you and offered to help me get you back in exchange."

"Exchange for what?" Caius snarled. "What devious plan has my wife instigated now?"

"In exchange for helping Bella kill your new mate. They became concerned that she couldn't do so alone, so they sent me back to help." Edward's last words were garbled as Caius pressed harder on his windpipe.

"You have seen my wife? You have been in contact with her?" Caius turned his glowing red eyes onto Bella, who cringed at the anger showing in them.

"They pulled me back to my time line." She confessed, feeling like she had little choice. "They had managed to kill Corin, the one you had in place to keep them in that damn tower, they were ecstatic to have their freedom back after so long. How could you have kept them imprisoned like that? You are truly evil. They knew about your quest for a new mate and offered to help me get what I wanted if I killed her."

Caius' eyes narrowed as he smacked Edward's head against the wall. He intoned some words in the same language he had used to send Bella to this universe in the first place. She saw her husband's outline melt into nothingness until he was gone completely.

"What have you done to him?" She scrambled onto her feet and stared at the blank wall.

"I have sent him back. I will deal with him when I return as I will my wife." Caius spat.

"They will know that you have found them out." Bella retorted.

"I have sent him into the frozen wastelands of the North Pole. It will take the fool a while to get back to any sort of civilisation." Caius pulled his cloak around him and glared at Bella. "You have no idea why Aro and I keep our wives locked away, do you?"

"Because you are a male chauvinist pig who thinks women should be locked away in towers. That they are not allowed to have a life." Bella's anger was overriding her fear of the situation she was in.

Caius' top lip curled back as he caught hold of her chin and raised her head so she was forced to stare into his red eyes. "You are a feisty one. I like that. You have certainly come into your own here now that you have thrown the shackles of your ties to Edward away. I believe it is the dog's influence on you."

"Let go of me." Bella demanded, her fists clenched at her sides.

Caius laughed bitterly and released his hold. Bella clutched at her face, rubbing life back into her chilled skin. She watched as Caius' face turned thoughtful. "We had to imprison Athenodora and Sulpicia." He continued, his voice was softer now. "As the years passed both women began to turn mad. They killed Marcus' wife."

"What?" Bella was astonished. That was not what she had been told. "I never knew this."

"No one knew this, only Aro and I. If Marcus ever found out the truth, that Didyme had been slaughtered by his sister in law and Athenodora, he would have exacted revenge on them both. You may not believe this but I do love my wife. So does Aro. We had no choice but to keep the secret. We use Chelsea's power to make sure that Marcus remains loyal to us." Caius watched as Bella sank against the wall.

"I can't believe it." She muttered.

"Didyme was sunshine." Caius continued. "Aro's sister was the opposite of what a vampire was deemed to be. She spread happiness to everyone she met. Marcus fell in love and was devoted to her. I think in a way we were all a bit in love with her. Athenodora has always had a jealous nature, she became convinced that I was planning to discard her and run off with Didyme. Sulpicia was always easily influenced by my mate. They both plotted to rid Volterra of Didyme forever. At first I couldn't accept the madness I saw in my wife's eyes. The woman I had come to adore was disappearing right in front of me and her madness was infecting Sulpicia. After we found out what they had done to Didyme, Aro and I had no choice but to imprison them both. Corin was a valuable tool in keeping them content with the situation."

"So history is repeating itself." Bella said aloud. "Athenodora once again thinks you are trying to get rid of her by choosing another. They killed Corin."

"Now do you understand?" There was a desperate edge to Caius' voice.

"Yes." For the first time Bella felt a smidgeon of sympathy for the Volturi leader. "You knew what was going to happen. But why am I here? What purpose do I serve?"

"Your shielding power." Caius sighed "Isn't it obvious? My wife was planning to use you for her own ends. Your ability would have kept her and Sulpicia from any harm in whatever mayhem they were plotting. That's why I lured you to Volterra and sent you back here. To keep you out of the way while I tried to find another way to put Athenodora and Sulpicia back under guard."

"But Aro has imprisoned Jake." Bella snapped. "Does he know about all this?"

Caius snarled. "Yes, but I didn't factor in Aro's incessant pursuit of collecting unusual things. He became fascinated with the wolves. He couldn't take them in our own time line because of the agreement we made, but here he can do what he wants."

"You have to help me stop him." Bella demanded. "He has Jake."

"I know. Come I'll take you to him." Caius began to lead the way down the darkened corridor.

"One last question." Bella plucked up the courage to ask as she tried to keep up with Caius' long strides.

"What?" He sighed irritably.

"Why send me back here and not back into the past of my own time line? I could have simply chosen Jake and not ever become a vampire."

Caius stopped walking and turned to look at her. His red eyes regarded her thoughtfully, Bella was shocked to see what she thought might actually be empathy in his eyes. "I sent you here because there is no imprinting in this universe. I could have sent you back to your Jake, but I was trying to do you a favour."

"Huh?" Bella felt completely confused.

"I thought you would have worked it out." Caius took her hand and held it lightly. "You could have chosen to be with your Jake but your happiness would have been short lived. Your Jake imprinted when he turned eighteen. You would have lost him and it would have destroyed you."

Bella's face paled. Her heart constricted in her chest. Her biggest fear had been losing her Jake to another and it would have come true just like she feared. It was only Caius' hand holding her upright that kept her from falling to her knees. "That's why I chose Edward because I couldn't bear the thought of losing Jake in that way." She cried out.

"Now you know the bitter truth. I have lived a long time, Isabella. Too long some might say, but I am not entirely without compassion. I know what it is to lose the one you adore and not be able to get them back. I lost Athenodora to her madness and I can never get the woman back that I love. You would have lost him, but here you get to have that future you saw in your dream. Remember those three children and hold onto them. It is going to be a bumpy ride from here." Caius released her hand and quickly resumed walking.

Bella swallowed down her sadness. She had her Jacob, he was right here in this time line and he needed her. She hurried after Caius. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for sending me back."

Caius just nodded. "Come we must hurry."

* * *

It became harder to breathe the deeper underground they went. Bella was gasping by the time they reached the basement of the castle. The way was only dimly lit by glowing lamps and when they passed through the last chamber it was totally dark. She had to let Caius take her hand and steer her through the murk. Finally after what seemed hours, they reached their destination. Bella saw a glimpse of a white face. Caius pressed his hand to her shoulder indicating he wanted her to stop.

"Master?" Jane's voice came floating out of the darkness.

"You can leave now Jane." Caius said imperiously.

Jane was hesitant. Her blood red eyes were like lasers in the dark as they stared at Bella. "Aro ordered me to stay until his return. Why is she here?"

Caius made an angry sound in the back of his throat. "Are you questioning my orders little one?" He roared. "Remember what happened to the last guard who refused me?"

Bella saw Jane's outline quail at his words. "Yes master. I'll go right now." She said quickly. Without a backward glance Jane melted into the shadows.

Cauis waited a moment to make sure she was gone. "Now what?" Bella whispered.

"Bells is that you?" Jacob's beloved voice was music to Bella's ears.

"Jake? Yes I'm here. Are you alright?" Bella couldn't see a damn thing.

"I'm okay sort of. I'm chained up and I can't move." He called out. "Who is that with you?"

"Be quiet." Caius hissed. "You want my help dog, then I suggest you stop making so much noise otherwise you will attract attention."

A low growl came from the darkness. Bella was glad of the sound. "He is here to help, Jake. I promise."

"I said be quiet." Caius snapped again. "These bars are sealed with a magical spell and I need to concentrate to be able to remove it."

"Okay." Bella whispered. She kept her mouth shut and listened as Caius began to chant under his breath.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. We are nearing the last part of the story now! Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen **

It seemed to take forever before the heavy door to Jacob's prison opened and Caius slipped inside. Bella still couldn't see anything so she stayed where she was. She heard the sound of the heavy irons chains being dragged across the stone floor then a loud snapping sound which set her teeth on edge. Seconds later a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her and she was lifted against a warm chest.

"Bells." Jacob buried his head in her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

"Oh Jake. I've been so scared." Bella squeezed him back, circling her arms around his neck; stroking his smooth skin with her fingers.

"How touching." Caius sneered. "We haven't time for this. You need to get out and I need to find Aro and repair some of this mess."

Jacob released Bella just enough to stare across at the white faced vampire in front of him. Every instinct was telling him to rip the son of a bitch to shreds, but he had just set him free and Bells seemed to trust him, so he called on all his self control and reigned his wolf in. "Where is the way out?"

"Follow me." Caius swept his cloak around him in a dramatic gesture and walked swiftly back down the dark tunnel.

As before, Bella had trouble keeping up, so in the end Jake swept her up in his arms and carried her. Bella held on tight and kissed him lovingly all over his face as he hurried after the tall vampire. Soon they were back out into the large chamber which was lit with dull lamps. Bella was glad that she could actually see at last. She glanced at Caius, he looked pensive and seemed to be listening intently for something.

Jacob too picked up on the tension. "What is it?" He asked as he clutched Bella tighter.

Caius ignored Jacob and looked straight at Bella. She flinched as he stared at her fiercely, his red eyes glowing. "You recall our first conversation when I initially sent you back here. I gave you a warning."

"You mean the thirty days." She said anxiously. "I thought that didn't stand anymore."

"It still stands." Caius said coldly. "You have limited time, Isabella."

"But why?" She cried out. " I thought you were helping me."

"The spell to send you back here deems that I set a time limit and a task for you to complete. It doesn't work otherwise. As I said if you haven't managed to do what needs to be done then you will return to your former life...for good this time. There will be no third chances." He snapped.

"What does she need to do?" Jacob demanded, his arms were beginning to shake with the effort of keeping his wolf contained. It was itching to break free with the vampire in such close proximity.

Caius glared at him. "I cannot tell you that. If she does then she will be back in her own time line before you draw your next breath."

"This is some kind of sick game." Jacob growled. "How is it that you can travel from one time line to another without consequences? Aren't you afraid to run into yourself?"

Caius scowled at him. "Do not test me dog. My patience is growing thin. I do not exist here or any other time line but my own. Neither do Aro or Marcus. That is why we have so much freedom of movement. We are older than the device that sent us all here. It was my wife's family who created it and the spell to make it work. Despite what you think of me or the other leaders, without us and our interventions there would be chaos in the vampire world." He snarled.

Bella saw through Caius' rage. She could see the utter weariness underneath. He had existed a long time and something told her he was beginning to tire of his role. "Your reputation throughout the vampire realm is one of cruelty and injustice." She said in wonder. "But that is not who you are. Aro yes, but not you."

Caius laughed at her assumption. "Fear is the best way to rule. You think that because I am helping you now I am not cruel? I have done things that would give you nightmares little girl. Do not think that you know me."

"I don't believe you." Bella retorted.

"Bells, don't push him." Jacob warned her when he saw Caius' eyes glow redder in the dim light.

"Your wolf boy is right, Isabella." Caius spat sarcastically. "No vampire can be trusted, ever. You should have learned that when you took up with Edward Cullen. Now be gone. I have to track down Aro and tell him that his wife is on the loose. That will stop him in his tracks. He will have no time to pursue his pathetic ideal of owning you wolves. Now get out."

Jacob hushed Bella as she started to protest. He hurried out of the chamber and began to make his way out of the building. He used his sense of smell to avoid any of the vampires and before long he managed to sneak out of a side door and into the light. As soon as they were outside both he and Bella drank in the cold air, glad to be out of the musty interior. His first thought was for Billy and the others.

"I need to find my father and the pack. I'll take you back to my house."

"No, that will take too long." Bella said dismissively. "I'll go with you."

"I can't protect you if I'm fighting." Jacob retorted.

"I'll hide. Don't worry just get there. Your pack needs you." Bella insisted. "Hurry."

Jacob felt torn. On the one hand he knew she was right. Against his better judgement he began to sprint toward First beach; Bella clutched tight in his arms as he ran.

* * *

As they approached the beach they saw smoke rising above the tree line. Both Jacob and Bella took this as a good sign. It must mean that the pack had set it to burn the leeches remains. They couldn't do this if they were still fighting the bloodsuckers. The closer Jacob and Bella got the sweeter the air smelled as the smoke drifted their way. That was more confirmation that it was definitely cold ones that were being burned. As they broke through the last of the trees they looked out at the beach. The pack were gathered around the bonfire in a circle. They were silent and staring into the flames, which were shooting multicolored sparks into the air. Jacob saw his dad at the head of the group and headed straight for him.

Billy glanced up as he saw his son running over to him, carrying Bella in his arms. "Where have you been? You were supposed to take her home and come straight here." He snapped.

"We got delayed." Jacob replied angrily. He glanced around at everyone. Seth and Embry were missing from the group. Bella noticed too.

"Where's Em and Seth?" She asked frantically.

"Seth got bitten in the leg and Em..." Quil was the one to answer. He stopped speaking and put a hand over his eyes.

"What?" Bella demanded. She motioned for Jacob to put her down. He deposited her on the sand gently.

"Embry had only just recovered from a vampire bite." Paul said harshly, glaring at Bella. "He was keeping guard over Seth when he got attacked by a stray newborn. We were all still fighting and didn't have time to help. The newborn got hold of him and crushed him round the middle. He is back at the Clearwater's along with Seth. Sue, Harry and Leah are trying to help them both, but Em's injuries are severe. Maybe if you hadn't been babysitting your little lover Black then this wouldn't have happened." He sneered.

Jacob growled low in his chest as he began to march toward Paul. "Enough." Billy ordered. "This helps no one."

His words stopped Jacob in his tracks. He heard Bella sobbing behind him and he returned to her side immediately, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. "Hey, Em is strong he'll be alright." He whispered, kissing her hair as he did so.

"This is all her fault." Quil yelled suddenly. "Twice Embry has been hurt badly and both times she had something to do with it."

"I said enough." Billy roared.

Quil shot his Alpha a resentful glare as his mouth clamped shut. Billy ran a hand over his face. He was utterly exhausted and worried about Seth and Embry. The fire was nearly burnt out. He just wanted to see his wife and check up on the others. "Where were you Jacob?" He asked again.

Jacob kept his arms around Bella as he told his father exactly what had gone down in the Cullen's old home. The pack were shocked to say the least. Quil and Paul exchanged a guilty look. Billy was horrified at the news and utterly unsure what to do next.

"Do you really trust this Caius character?" He asked his son.

"I don't think we have a choice. He let me and Bells go. He didn't have to do that." Jacob admitted.

Billy rubbed his face again as tiredness overwhelmed him. "We are all spent. Even if we wanted to we don't have the strength right now to face down centuries old vampires and do any damage. Our brothers are hurt and are our main priority. Jake I want you and Jared to patrol the borders for now as you two are the least exhausted. I'll take Bella home don't worry."

Jacob was reluctant to leave Bella while she was in such a worked up state about Embry, but he could not defy a direct order from his Alpha. He cuddled her close and told her he would be back soon. Bella let him go and gave him a wan smile. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you more." Jacob whispered back, though all the others could hear.

Bella wiped her eyes as she watched Jacob disappear back into the forest, taking her heart with him.

* * *

Bella insisted that she wanted to go straight to the Clearwater's to see Embry. Billy told Sam to escort her there as he wanted to head home and see his wife first before heading over himself. Sam strolled silently by her side as he dropped her off. As soon as she entered the house Leah was in her face.

"Why are you here?" She snapped. "He is hurt again because you and Jake were..."

"That isn't what happened, Leah." Sam interrupted her.

Leah scowled at him. "Keep out of it, Uley."

"No I won't." Sam snapped back at her. "Just let her see Em for god's sake."

While the two of them were arguing Bella slipped away down the hall and headed for the room Embry had been sleeping in. She found Harry inside the room keeping watch over him. Bella began to cry again as she saw the state her little brother was in. His chest and stomach were wrapped in thick bandages which were already soaked with blood. A drip had been set up by his side. His tan skin was covered in sweat as his body tried to heal itself.

"It's good that you're here, Bella." Harry said kindly. He got up from his seat and motioned for her to sit down. "He has been asking for you. If you don't mind I'm going to check in on my son while you are with him."

"Thank you. I hope Seth is okay." Bella replied gratefully.

Harry smiled at her as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Bella turned her attention back to Embry. She didn't know what to do so she reached out and stroked his cheek. "You have to stop doing this to me little brother. My poor heart can't take it." She said sadly.

Embry opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look up at her. "Sis, you're here. I was so worried." He said hoarsely.

"Worried about me?" Bella replied in disbelief. "Look at you? I want you to hurry and get better."

"I don't feel so good, sis." Embry groaned in pain. "It feels worse than last time."

Bella was alarmed at the agony showing on his face. "Don't say that, Em. You're a fighter. You will be healed in no time. I'm sure of it." She pleaded.

More sweat broke out on Embry's forehead as he moaned again. "It fucking hurts so bad." He cried out, not being able to hold in his fear any longer. "I'm scared, sis."

Tears began to roll down Bella's cheeks as she clutched Embry's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I'm right here, little brother. I won't leave you I promise."

A single tear rolled down Embry's face as he looked at her, something indefinable shining in his dark eyes. "Sis, I...I..." he stopped speaking as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his hand went limp in Bella's.

"NO." Bella screamed. "HELP ME. SOMEBODY HELP ME."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to December**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you very much for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)

**Part Eighteen**

Everyone stood around Embry's bed staring in stunned silence as Bella wept over his dead body. Leah was being comforted by Sam, she was absolutely inconsolable. In the end he took her out of the room and into the lounge where he cuddled her on his lap. Seth was leaning against his father, Harry. Tears were running down his face as he looked at his fallen pack brother.

"This is all my fault." He choked out. "If I hadn't gotten hurt he wouldn't have had to watch over me."

"Hey." Harry chided him gently. "This is no one's fault."

"Yes it is." Bella finally raised her head. "It's mine, all mine."

Sue put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You weren't even there. How is it your fault?"

"Oh it is." Bella spat, her anger and despair overwhelming her. "If I hadn't been so selfish Em would still be alive and happy."

"Stop it." Sue pulled her up to her feet. "Embry loved you like family. He wouldn't want to hear you say these things."

Bella shook Sue's hold off. "He can't die. I won't let him." She cried out. "I can still save him."

Harry and Sue exchanged glances. "Bella you are talking irrationally. Embry is gone you have to accept it."

"No I don't. I can change things I know I can." A determined light lit up Bella's brown eyes. "I have to go back."

"Go back where?" Harry asked gently. "You are making no sense, Bella."

During the middle of the conversation Billy and Sarah had arrived. They had been told the sad news by Sam, who was still comforting a devastated Leah. Billy went straight over to Embry's bed and laid a hand on his head. "This can't be true. Not Embry." He whispered brokenly.

Sarah's own face was awash with tears, she held her arms out to Bella and she instinctively let the older woman embrace her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Sarah murmured, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"I can save him, Sarah. I can." Bella said again. She pulled away and looked at Sarah pleadingly.

"He's gone, Bella. I am so sorry. We all loved him so much." Sarah said softly. She tried to pull Bella back into her arms but she backed away.

"I can save him." Bella shouted, glaring at them all. "I can go back. I will go back and force Caius to return me to the moment that he got hurt. I can bring Carlisle, he can help. He helped the other Jake before when he got severely injured. I know once I tell him about Em he will want to help." She was babbling now.

"Stop it, Bella." Billy thundered, his grief making him yell back at her. "Carlisle Cullen is dead. If he weren't I would not have a cold one on my lands."

"You don't understand. Carlisle is still alive in my time line, Billy. He is not the same as the doctor was here. He is kind and only ever wants to help when he can. He works in hospitals so he can save people. That is his goal in life. He is the most giving person I know. He will help. I can go back and bring him to help save Embry." Bella begged again.

"What is she talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Not now." Billy held up his hand for silence. "If you go back how can you be sure that you will be able to return?" He asked Bella.

"I don't." Bella confessed. "But I have to try for my little brother's sake. I have to."

"And what about Jake?" Sarah interjected. "He won't be able to cope if he loses you as well as his best friend."

"Jake will understand why I have to do this." Bella said with certainty. "I can't waste any more time. I need to go back right now."

"How is that even possible?" Billy pressed.

"Caius sent me here with a warning. He said I only had thirty days to get Jake to ask me an important question. One of the terms was if I told anyone what it was then I would be sent back to my own time line instantly." Bella told them. "If I tell you all now I will be breaking the rules. So I will be pulled back straight away."

"Are you sure you want to risk this, Bella?" Billy checked again.

"Yes. I have to." Bella straightened her shoulders and looked each of them in the eye. She stopped with Sarah. "Tell Jake that I love him whatever happens."

Sarah began to cry as she nodded her head. "Be safe, Bella Swan." She whispered.

Bella smiled at her sadly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jake was supposed to ask me to marry him." She said loudly.

For a brief few seconds nothing happened and Bella thought it wouldn't work. She opened her eyes and stared at the others. Slowly their forms began to melt as she was jerked back into the maelstrom. The familiar flash backs of her own life replayed before her eyes until she became dizzy with the visions. After what seemed an eternity the world stopped spinning and she found herself back in her old body, lying supine on the cold marble floor of the Volturi's castle.

* * *

Bella jumped quickly to her feet. It felt odd to be back in her vampire body after getting used to her fragile human form. She looked with distaste on her stark white skin and pinched it. Instead of being soft and smooth, it was hard and impenetrable. She pulled herself back in the moment and glanced around. The huge central chamber was unusually empty. She frowned but didn't question as to why. She quickly slipped out of the castle and headed directly to the airport. She needed to get to Carlisle as quickly as possible.

* * *

The airport was busy. Bella glanced over her sunglasses at the myriad of people. She had made sure her skin was covered well and she wore a huge sun hat hiding her face. Something familiar caught her eye. She stared over the many moving heads, trying to close in on the person she thought she recognized. There they were. Bella easily slipped through the throng, keeping her eyes on the figure in front of her. She followed them into the ladies bathroom and swiftly closed the door, moving a heavy bin to hold it shut and preventing others coming in.

The figure whipped round and laughed happily. The scarf covering their head was pulled off to reveal a cap of short black hair. "Bella, you're here. I was right." Alice Cullen skipped over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alice?" Bella was shocked. She pulled away from her sister-in-law and stared at her. "How did you know I would be here?"

Alice tapped her head. "My visions have been erratic concerning you. You kept disappearing in and out of them. Then I had one where I saw you in Volterra, talking to Athenodora and Sulpicia. I heard what was said between you. I told Edward, and I know he went to find you."

"Is he back?" Bella asked disinterestedly.

"Yes, he reached us early last night. Caius was wicked to send him all that way." Alice frowned. "Then I had a vision of you coming back here at this time."

"Is is just you or are the whole family here?" Bella asked desperately.

"Well me, Jas, Carlisle, Esme and Edward of course. Rose and Emmet stayed behind." Alice informed her.

"Thank you god." Bella cried out as she grabbed hold of Alice's arms. "I need to see Carlisle right now. Can you take me to him?"

"Of course." Alice smiled. "I'm glad to have you back, Bella."

Bella just hugged Alice, not having the heart to tell her that she wasn't planning on staying.

* * *

All the Cullen's were silent as they took in what Bella had told them. Jasper winced at the tension in the air and used his power to send calming waves out to them all. Everyone visibly relaxed. Edward was stunned. He knew that Bella had been pulling away from him but to hear her so dispassionately say she was unhappy with the life they had been leading together hurt him to his very core. Of course deep down he knew that she still loved the dog. Over the years he would often catch her lost in memories, and when he asked her about what she was thinking, and begged her to lower her shield so he could read her mind, she would deny him access. This had become a big source of tension between them. But never in his wildest dreams did he think she would risk everything to return to the dog.

"So my counterpart in the other universe was a monstrous blood drinker and used his position to gain access to blood?" Carlisle was absolutely disgusted.

"I am sorry." Bella apologized. "But it is all true."

"The whole family was involved?" Esme asked in dismay.

"Yes." Bella couldn't hide the truth. "That's initially why Caius and the others traveled back there to stop them revealing themselves to the human population around them. They were becoming careless. Unfortunately they paid the price."

"So Aro had them all terminated." Carlisle said baldy.

"Yes."

"Everyone?" Alice checked.

"Everyone." Bella was getting impatient with this conversation. She was anxious to get back to Volterra, find the sundial and return to Jake and Embry.

Even though he was deeply upset with Bella's cold attitude toward him, Edward couldn't help but stride over to her and pull her into his arms. "You are safe here with your family, love. I understand your unhappiness but I promise to try and change. We can be happy again. I am sure of it."

Bella pushed him away. "Get off me." She scowled. "I don't love you, Edward. Listen to what I am saying."

Edward shrank back at her words. Alice ave Bella a hurt look as she hurried to her brother's side. "You are being cruel, Bella." She snapped.

"No I am being honest." Bella retorted. She turned pleading eyes onto Carlisle. "Please, will you help me save Embry's life?"

Carlisle looked at his wife. Esme put a hand on his arm and nodded slightly. He let out a small sigh. "Yes I will help you." He agreed.

Bella hurried over to him and hugged both him and Esme. "I know I have hurt you all but I will be eternally grateful for what you are doing."

"I will help too." Edward stepped away from Alice and looked at his wife.

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Because despite your very low opinion of me. I happen to be irrevocably in love with you." Edward stated bluntly. He turned away from her swiftly and went to sit back next to his mentor. He did not speak to her again.

* * *

It was eerie walking into the Volturi's lair to find no one on guard or any vampires at all. Carlisle, Esme and Edward peered around as they followed after Bella. Something was very much amiss. They reached the main chamber without incident. The sundial was sitting in a prominent position in the middle of the room.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Esme asked Bella.

"I remember the words that Caius chanted the first time he sent me back. I assume I just have to repeat them." Bella replied as she eagerly held out her hands to touch the dial.

"Something is wrong." Edward said worriedly as he spun round and looked around the large chamber.

His fears were infecting Carlisle and Esme too. They all began to look around them. Bella glared at them all. "No one is here. Come." She ordered them.

"Touch that you little witch and I will rip your head from your shoulders." From behind the throne, Athenodora, followed closely by Sulpicia floated out into the hall. From other hiding places the Volturi guard,now under their control, appeared. They quickly surrounded Carlisle, Esme and Edward, blocking them.

"What are you doing?" Bella yelled at them.

Athenodora laughed madly as she caught hold of Bella's chin and forced her head up to look at her. "I am not a fool. I now know that you are the mate that Caius was seeking. You will end your days right here with my face the last thing you see." She snarled.

"You've got it wrong." Bella told her. "He loves only you."

"Liar." Athenodora hissed. "Sulpicia, kill her."

A wicked smile crossed Sulpicia's face as she floated gracefully over to Bella and took her place in front of her. "Prepare to die." She threatened.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to December **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen**

Bella looked up into Sulpicia's glowing red eyes. She saw the delight she was getting in torturing her and briefly wondered if this had been part of her human personality, only enhanced when she was changed into a vampire. No wonder Aro loved her so; she was the mirror of him. There was nothing she could do, she could shield herself against the vampires powers but not their physical strength. It was two against one and the Cullen's had been surrounded by the guards. Bella dropped her head and closed her eyes. She had failed in every way.

She felt Sulpicia's cold hand catch hold of her hair and yank her head upright. "Open your eyes." She ordered. "I want to see you suffer." She hissed.

There was a sudden flash of light, it blinded everyone in the chamber. Bella heard Sulpicia and Athenodora cry out as they flung their hands over their eyes, as did Bella. It came from the direction of the sundial. After a tense few seconds, Bella dared to lower her arm and glanced over in that direction. Her eyes widened when she saw Caius, followed by Aro and Marcus march over toward their wives.

"Caius my love." Athenodora's whole demeanor had changed. Her voice was now sickly sweet and she had a beatific smile on her face as she gazed lovingly on her mate.

Caius strode straight to her and placed his hands on either side of her delicate face. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Athenodora blinked a few times as she stared up into his eyes. "She was going to take my place." She whined.

"No she wasn't." Caius let out a resigned sigh. "I love you, Athenodora, only you." He leaned down and kissed her pouty lips with his own.

When they parted Athenodora turned her head and stared triumphantly at Bella. "See. You can't have him, he is mine, only mine."

Bella sighed. "He was always yours."

Aro had his hands on Sulpicia. She seemed annoyed at her mate's interruption. "Oh Aro. Why now? I was just having fun."

"I know my dear." Aro said theatrically. "But the fun is over for now. Come." He held out his arm. "Jane and Alec here have some new quarters to show you."

Sulpicia took his arm. "You are not locking me up again, Aro. I won't stand for it."

"As if I would my love..." Aro crooned as he patted her hand like a small child. Bella could see the madness behind Sulpicia's smile as she obediently followed her husband. Jane and Alec trailed close behind.

"Do I get new quarter's too?" Athenodora said, jealousy clear in her tone.

"Of course." Caius replied, a hint of resignation in his tone. "Marcus, show my wife the way to her new rooms. I need to finish up with these traitors here."

Marcus seemed bored as always. He took Athenodora's arm and began to lead her after the others. She flashed Bella another smug smile as she left. "He will destroy you now." She laughed madly, it echoed round the chamber making everyone's ears hurt.

Caius waved the guards away who had surrounded the Cullen family. "Leave." He ordered them.

They reluctantly did as he requested and melted back into the darkness.

"Thank you, Caius." Carlisle bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"Forget the formalities, Carlisle." Caius sighed. "We have come full circle. Now I believe you have a request for me, Isabella?"

Bella jumped gracefully to her feet. "My little brother...I mean Embry. I need to go back and save him. I want to take Carlisle with me." She begged.

Caius was silent a moment as he regarded her thoughtfully. "You really are attached to those dogs. Aren't you?"

"I love them. I love them all." Bella confessed. "I can't carry on knowing that Embry is gone. I need to do this one last thing, then I will serve you as I promised."

"I will grant you your request, Isabella. I will send you back to the moment that the dog was attacked by the newborn. You will be in your vampire form so you will be easily able to defeat him." Caius declared.

"My vampire form?" Bella was surprised.

"Yes, at that point in time you are already there remember, with your Jacob, still in the Cullen's mansion. There cannot be two of you in the same time line, not in human form anyway." He informed her.

"She will need help." Edward called out. "Let me assist my wife. She could get hurt."

"Silence." Caius roared. "Isabella is quite capable of taking care of herself. Have you not learned this yet?"

Carlisle gestured for his son to remain quiet as he stared over at Bella. "Good luck, Bella. Return to us safely."

Esme too wished her luck. Bella smiled at them both sadly. She hurried over and hugged them, she still held them both in high esteem. She couldn't bring herself to do the same to Edward. She said goodbye to him rather coldly and ignored his hurt expression. She needed to concentrate. "Send me back. I'm ready now." She told Caius.

Caius looked at her in amusement. He bowed to her before leading her over to the sundial. "Touch it."

Bella closed her eyes and placed her fingers on the top of the dial. She heard Caius begin to chant the familiar mantra before her whole world turned on its head.

* * *

She woke to find herself surrounded by tall rocks. Bella leapt gracefully to her feet and began to run toward the small gap between them. She could see the back of another cold one as it crouched low behind the biggest rock, hiding. This must be the newborn that inadvertently attacked her little brother. Rage coursed through her as she used all her years of experience and crept up behind the large creature. It was a huge male. Through the gap in the rocks she could see Seth lying on the sand; Embry's wolf standing guard over him as he watched his brother's fighting for their lives.

Bella did not hesitate. She clamped one hand over the large males mouth and then used her other to snap his head from his shoulders. It was that simple. It was a move Jasper had shown her many moons ago. Without his head the cold one began to flail around, the arms flapping wildly in the air. Bella quietly and quickly snapped off the rest of his limbs and then began to ferry them away to a place of safety where she could burn them in secret. It was all over in fifteen minutes.

She returned to the rocks and looked through the gap so she could gaze upon her little brother one last time. "Live a happy and healthy life little brother." She whispered. "Take care of Jake for me and help him to find someone else to love."

If she could have cried she would have, but her eyes were dry. The familiar tug on her body signaled that she was being pulled back to her own time line. Bella closed her eyes and let herself be pulled back.

* * *

Bella was once again in the huge chamber of the Volturi's castle. She was on her knees, Caius standing before her. "You did well." He praised her.

"Yes...master." Bella made no moves to get up, even when she heard Caius sigh.

"Someone has something to say to you, Isabella." Caius said softly.

Bella twisted her head round to see Edward standing by her side. Her husband looked defeated and totally broken. "You really, really love him, don't you?" He said forlornly.

"Yes." Bella didn't see the point of this conversation. "I have been trying to get you to see that for so long."

"I see it now." Edward replied dejectedly. "I've seen with my own eyes how much you are prepared to sacrifice for him and the others."

"What do you want me to say Edward?" Bella said tiredly. "My new life begins here now, as Caius' servant. I didn't get to be with him anyway."

Edward stared her straight in the eyes. His shoulders remained hunched as if the words he was about to speak were being torn from his throat. "I release you Bella Swan." He declared loudly. "I release you from our marriage. I want you to go and have the life you dream of. I can't make you stay anymore. I can't." A dry sob choked him and he stepped back from her, hiding his expression.

"This is all too late now." Bella replied. "What was the point?"

She heard the rustle of Caius' cloak as he hunkered down in front of her. "There is every point. I could not send you back to them with Edward still keeping you trapped here. He had to say the words and mean them. He had to let you go."

Bella was stunned. Her amber eyes stared into Caius', she saw nothing but empathy in them. "So this was what it was all about. I had to get Edward to see the truth and admit it to himself."

"Yes little one." Caius smiled at her in amusement. "Of course I got something out of it. I needed to stop my wife and also Aro from kidnapping the wolves from the other time line. They would have escaped you know and killed him in the end. They are very resourceful creatures." He chuckled.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I'm glad I could be of assistance." She spat sarcastically.

"Go over to the dial Isabella." Caius extended his hand and helped her to rise. Bella took it and eagerly walked over to the precious device that was to send her home to where her heart was waiting for her.

She touched the dial and turned to look at Edward. He was being comforted by Carlisle and Esme. Something told her he would find happiness one day. She mouthed goodbye to them all as Caius began to chant. The last thing she saw was them waving as they melted into nothingness.

* * *

Bella was afraid to open her eyes. Very afraid. What if it had been a trick? She felt warm, toasty warm. She finally took a deep breath and opened them. A slow smile crossed her lips as she saw a tan arm slung casually across her waist. She felt a warm breath tickle the back of her neck and when she twisted her head round to she saw Jacob. His eyes were closed and he was deeply asleep as he spooned behind her. A happy tear rolled out of Bella's eye as she tugged his arm tighter about her and rested her head beside his. She closed her eyes and sought sleep. She was home, where she belonged, with her Jacob.

_**A/N-only the epilogue left guys. Thanks for sticking with the story! Nikki :)**_


End file.
